


Encierro en el Sunny

by CerezaSP



Category: One Piece
Genre: INeededToWriteThis MonsterTrio TrioMonstruoso MainlyZoSan, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerezaSP/pseuds/CerezaSP
Summary: (DOS AÑOS DESPUÉS) De camino hacia la Isla Gyojin, surgen varios problemas que hacen que la Tripulación del Sombrero de Paja tarde más tiempo en alcanzar su destino. La tensión se siente en el aire cuando Zoro y Sanji acaban agotando su paciencia por el encierro en el Sunny. ¿Qué podrían hacer para aliviar tensiones? YAOI EXPLÍCITO (aviso en cada capítulo) ZoSan mayoritariamente, también ZoLuSan en el último capítulo.





	1. ¡Calentando motores!

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Me estreno en AooO con este fic que llevo escribiendo una semana ^_^ tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo y ya está acabado. Y, aunque estén todos los capítulos colgados, postead sin problema en cualquiera de ellos (o en todos, ¡por pedir...!)
> 
> Disfrutad tanto como yo lo he hecho escribiéndolo :)
> 
> Este primer capítulo es el más corto de todos. No he estado mirando que el número de páginas fuera exacto en todos ellos, osea que según tuve inspiración escribí más o menos.
> 
> PD: Los capítulos con yaoi son más largos joi joi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desde el Archipiélago Sabaody, los Sombrero de Paja inician su aventura tras reunirse y suben al Thousand Sunny para viajar a la Isla Gyojin.

Por fin. Estaba junto a ellos otra vez. Con las personas más importantes de su vida. Luffy sonrió y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas con la boca llena de carne y, en un descuido de sus ocho compañeros, alargó los brazos y los agarró en un sólo abrazo que hizo que todos los cuerpos se apretaran entre sí entre quejas, risas y forcejeos.

Se habían reunido de nuevo en Sabaody y, tras armar un follón en el mercado de esclavos y huir, pusieron rumbo a la Isla Gyojin. El reencuentro con el Thousand Sunny no había tenido nada que envidiar al entusiasmo con el resto de sus compañeros y, de un salto, habían partido hacia el Nuevo Mundo. Estaban deseosos de llegar a ese territorio inexplorado, cada vez más cerca de cumplir sus sueños y de estar junto a su capitán de nuevo, el próximo Rey de los Piratas.

Pero, por ahora, lo único de lo que tenían ganas era de disfrutar de la compañía de sus nakamas y de compartir sus experiencias en los últimos dos años. Y no había mejor manera de ello que hacer una fiesta por todo lo alto en la cubierta del Thousand mientras iban sumergiéndose poco a poco en las profundidades del océano, gracias al recubrimiento proporcionado por Raileigh.

-¡La comida es aún mejor que nunca, Sanji!- dijo Usopp, llenándose la boca de empanada de carne. El rubio sonrió, dando una calada a su cigarro mientras posaba grandes jarras de cerveza en la mesa y se sentaba junto a Nami.

-¡Por supuesto! No he parado de cocinar y de probar nuevas cosas para ofrecérselas a mis queridas Nami-san y Robin-san como símbolo de mi eterno amor hacia ellas- giró la cabeza hacia esta última y, al recibir una sonrisa, comenzó a babear ensimismado.- ¡Pero qué hermosas estáis! ¡Qué hermosa es la vida! Pensé que en esa isla de okamas acabaría volviéndome loco...

-Ya lo estabas de antes -comentó Zoro sin inmutarse, acabándose a morro una botella de sake y relamiéndose después. Movió el ojo con tranquilidad al percibir que Sanji se volvía hacia él, enfurecido.

-¡Oye, tú! ¿Necesitas que te bajen los humos?

-Y, ¿quién lo va a hacer? ¿Tú?

-¡A ver cómo ibas a sobrevivir sin mí, alga idiota!

Brook, en medio de los dos, empezó a reírse nerviosamente rezando por que cuando empezaran a llover golpes no recibiera ninguno de lleno mientras Chopper se agarró del gran bíceps izquierdo de Zoro y empezó a tirar de él con vanos intentos de calmarles. Franky empezó a retransmitir la pelea y Luffy comenzó a animar para que siguieran peleando, divertidísimo con la escena, riendo otra vez. Nami suspiró, poniendo los ojos en blanco, mientras Robin soltaba su peremne risa suave, sin intervenir en el espectáculo. Al final, con Usopp colgando del cuello de Sanji y Chopper reteniendo por los brazos a Zoro en su forma heavy point, Brook sacó rápidamente su violín y empezó a improvisar una melodía para calmar el ambiente. Rápidamente Luffy se distrajo de animar a los combatientes y se puso a cantar siguiendo la letra del músico, Franky y Usopp se pusieron a bailar, Sanji fue a la cocina a traer otro plato de comida, Chopper volvió a su brain point y Zoro, al ser liberado, volvió a sentarse junto a otra botella de sake. La tranquilidad del mar les envolvía mientras viajaban armando jaleo, sin importarles ni temer ser un vistoso punto de mira iluminado entre todo lo demás. 

En lo que les parecieron únicamente varios minutos, las horas pasaron con velocidad hasta ser bien entrada la noche. Las reservas de bebida y comida habían disminuido notablemente y la energía iba desvaneciéndose poco a poco en cada uno de los integrantes de los Sombrero de Paja. Chopper fue el primero en sucumbir al sueño, en el regazo de Robin y con una sonrisa de felicidad en su hocico. Fue entonces cuando la navegante instó a todos a que se acostaran, ya que en el Nuevo Mundo iban a necesitar cada ápice de sus fuerzas y tenían mucho tiempo por delante para pasarlo juntos. Sanji se ofreció para recoger todo lo de la cena y Zoro, cogiendo la última botella de sake, soltó en voz suave que él haría la primera guardia de la noche. Sanji le miró con cara escéptica, pero antes de poder decir nada, Nami le adelantó:

-¡Pero no te vayas a dormir! Que siempre haces lo mismo.

Zoro bufó, poniendo una mueca.

-¿Acaso ha pasado alguna vez algo mientras estaba yo de guardia?- Nami no pudo replicar, puesto que era cierto que en cuanto había algo acercándose Zoro siempre estaba alerta. Y, ahora que podía sentir las grandes presencias a una distancia prudencial mediante el haki, no había ninguna manera de que alguna amenaza les pillase desprevenidos.

-¡Eso no es ninguna excusa!- dijo Usopp, rascándose un lado de la cabeza. Era obvio que Zoro se iba a dormir en el nido de cuervo y, aunque enseguida detectaba enemigos, no era justo que se lo tomase a la ligera. Cualquiera de los demás en su situación, si se atrevía a quedarse dormido, recibiría unos buenos bofetones de Nami. 

Franky se propuso para hacer la siguiente guardia y la discusión finalizó. Las chicas bajaron a su cuarto, Usopp cargó con Chopper al de los chicos y Brook y Franky tiraron de Luffy siguiendo al tirador; Luffy a estas alturas era una gran bola con pequeños brazos y piernas saliendo de ella e iba riéndose de cada momento en el que los chicos tenían que hacer cabriolas para que pasase por las puertas del Sunny hasta que, por fin, llegaron a su habitación. Se desvistieron y subieron a sus hamacas mientras comentaban las últimas anécdotas de la noche y, poco a poco, fueron quedándose dormidos.


	2. La promesa de un hombre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una noche, Luffy tiene una pesadilla y Zoro le despierta. El capitán le comenta sus temores a su segundo al mando y éste le hace una promesa en la que apostará su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVISO palabras malsonantes. Spoilers DOS AÑOS DESPUÉS.

La botella de sake casi se había terminado tras el primer cuarto de hora en el nido de cuervo. Cuando Zoro se acabó la última gota, miró con lástima el recipiente vacío y lo dejó en el suelo. El espacio dentro de la cofa del Sunny era un gimnasio de lo más completo, con algunos asientos en los que descansar y, aunque no eran los más cómodos, iban bien para echar una cabezadita, después del alboroto... Pero el espadachín se sentía bien tras tomarse casi tres botellas de 4 litros él solo, por lo que decidió aprovechar ese rato para entrenar su cuerpo. Así que, desvistiéndose hasta quedarse en pantalones, cogió unas grandes pesas -que únicamente utilizaba él- y se dispuso a subirlas y bajarlas.

Al poco rato llegó Sanji subiendo por la escalerilla. Había estado colocando todo de vuelta a su sitio, fregando los platos y limpiando la cocina. Esa tripulación daba un gran trabajo como cocinero, pero se sentía satisfecho de sus tareas. Levantó su ceja visible, soltando una bocanada de humo, mientras acababa de subirse al suelo de la cofa.

-Vaya, marimo, qué sorpresa. Yo que venía dispuesto a dibujarte un bigote con rotulador permanente mientras roncabas...-se jactó, echando un vistazo alrededor. Cuando encontró la botella vacía al lado de unos asientos, se acercó a ella y la cogió. Qué tío, se la había pimplado entera. Parecía que el peliverde había aumentado su tolerancia en esos dos años. Tendría que racionarle el alcohol.

-Que te jodan- bufó Zoro en un jadeo, sin perder el ritmo con sus pesas. Oyó que el rubio paseaba por la estancia dando lentas caladas y mirando por las ventanas. En verdad, era un espectáculo estar sumergidos tan profundamente en el mar con el Thousand Sunny. Les quedaban varios días de camino hasta la Isla de los Tritones, todo recto si no se encontraban ningún obstáculo, por lo que Nami sólo tenía que preocuparse de que las corrientes marinas no les desviasen mucho de su rumbo.

-Qué borde eres. Si no tuviera que andar recogiendo tu mierda por ser un dejado, pasaría de haber venido. Pensar que tenga que ser tu cara la última que vea antes de acostarme...

Zoro sonrió sardónicamente mientras una gota de sudor rodaba desde su sien hasta su barbilla y caía con un ligero “plop” a sus pantalones.

-Corre, que seguro que puedes alcanzar a Nami y Robin despiertas aún en su cuarto. Aunque no sé yo si estarán encantadas de recibirte...

-Eh, deja en paz a las señoritas. No tienes ningún decoro en pelearte sin involucrar a los demás. No voy a ir a molestarlas sólo porque tú no sepas defenderte a ti mismo, imbécil.

Zoro ensanchó su sonrisa, aún de espaldas al cocinero, y dejó las pesas a un lado. Se incorporó, quitándose con el antebrazo el sudor de la frente, y dio unos pasos hasta alcanzar otras mancuernas de un tamaño diferente.

-Lo que tú digas. Oye, tú que eres como un reloj de cuco, despierta a Franky cuando sea el relevo; así puedo entrenar sin preocuparme.

-Y una mierda -respondió el rubio desapareciendo de nuevo por la escalerilla, sujetándose con una mano mientras con la otra arrastraba la botella de sake.

-Gracias, siete. Eres todo un amor -volvió a decir Zoro, lo suficientemente alto como para que Sanji lo oyera y empezara a maldecirle mientras bajaba. Definitivamente, poder rebozarle el puesto en el que habían llegado a Sabaody era lo mejor de su reencuentro. Y, si bien sabía que no podría usarlo mucho tiempo por su falta de sentido, aprovecharía que era reciente para restregárselo al cocinero cuantas más veces, mejor.

Sanji tenía el sueño ligero cuando se acostaba, y más si tenía algo pendiente que hacer. Le tenía sin cuidado quitarle trabajo al estúpido alga-espadachín, pero no podía evitar despertarse cada hora si tenía algo en la cabeza, así que pasadas unas horas se levantó y avisó a Franky de que Zoro le esperaba para el cambio. Una vez el androide le hubo respondido verbalmente, Sanji se volvió a meter en su hamaca y se tapó con las sábanas, cansado. No tardó en quedarse profundamente dormido.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tras ser relevado por Franky, Zoro fue al baño y se lavó rápidamente para quitarse el sudor del entrenamiento. Había sido una noche provechosa y sin incidentes en el nido de cuervo. Sin ponerse nada más que una toalla enrollada en la cintura, se echó la ropa al hombro y bajó hasta el camarote de los chicos. Se oían gemidos suaves de diferentes personas dormidas, cada uno con su ritmo personal. Incluso detectó los tenues ronquidos del cocinero fumador.

Su hamaca se encontraba sobre la de Luffy, en una esquina del cuarto. Lanzó la ropa a un rincón para doblarla o ponérsela en otro momento del día y puso un pie en la escalinata para escalar hacia su cama. Tras dos pasos, torció el gesto y volvió a bajar, fijando su mirada en Luffy. El capitán solía revolverse mucho en la cama, lo cual le había llevado a comerse el suelo más de una noche y había provocado que Zoro se cansase y le cambiara la hamaca (muy a pesar de Luffy). Sin embargo, no parecía encontrarse bien. Tenía el cuerpo rígido, dando golpes secos muy levemente contra el aire. Los músculos de su mandíbula estaban tensos, el ceño fruncido y la boca muy abierta, jadeando, como si le costara trabajo respirar. Dos lágrimas se agolparon rápidamente en los ojos cerrados cuando Zoro decidió posar una mano en su hombro y zarandearle para despertarle.

-Luffy.

Luffy despertó, nervioso, y se incorporó agarrándose el brazo derecho y con el puño cubierto de haki, listo para pegar un puñetazo. Zoro encarnó una ceja, pero no dijo nada. Siguió mirando al moreno mientras éste terminaba de comprender dónde se encontraba y bajaba el brazo, alarmado. Inspiró hondo, aliviado en parte, aunque metió las manos entre las piernas dobladas; se encontraban crispadas en puños.

-¿Estás bien?

-Hm. -Luffy sólo asintió, con mueca seria. Ciertamente, tras dos años de intenso entrenamiento y un gran avance de sus capacidades, no esperaba que volvieran a alterarle los sueños de esa manera. De la manera en que le afectaron cuando Ace... cuando...

Se mordió el labio, bajando la cabeza. Sintió a su segundo al mando sentándose en el borde de su hamaca, con su ojo fijo en él. Preocupado. Luffy se sintió ridículo, ¿esto era lo que había crecido estos dos años? Dejando que sus compañeros se preocupasen por él por un estúpido sueño. Daba gracias a no haber gritado y despertado a todos. Por suerte, el resto de chicos estaban apaciblemente dormidos y no parecían haberse inmutado con sus aspavientos.

-Luffy.

El tono más serio de Zoro hizo que levantase la cabeza. El espadachín estaba sentado de manera relajada, pero su penetrante ojo seguía sobre él. No había dicho más porque su capitán decidiría si se lo contaba o no. Pero, por lo menos, estaba ahí para que se apoyase en él si lo necesitaba. Luffy lo sabía; había una gran comprensión entre ellos, los dos primeros nakamas de la Tripulación del Sombrero de Paja. Confiaba plenamente en él y Zoro no dudaría ni un instante de la voluntad de su capitán. Sin embargo, le inquietaba lo que pudiera rondar en la mente del moreno para ponerse así en un simple sueño, y más en un momento sin duda tan agradable para él como era reunirse de nuevo con todos ellos. Este reencuentro debería haber aplacado todas las preocupaciones de Luffy -si es que existía alguna, pues no le tenía miedo a nada-, pero no había sido así. ¿Qué pasaba entonces?

Luffy, tragando saliva ligeramente, levantó totalmente la cabeza hasta quedar a la altura de Zoro. No había nadie más de la tripulación en quien confiara de esa manera.

-No sé si me he vuelto lo suficientemente fuerte.

Cuando las palabras salieron de la boca del capitán, en un murmullo tenue aunque comprensible, el segundo de abordo compuso una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Qué mierda es ésa?- replicó, en un tono parecido de volumen. Movió el culo ligeramente para acercarse un poco más a Luffy y volverse a sentar en la cama. A esas alturas de la noche no estaba de humor para que nadie le impidiera que durmiera. Y menos para bromas. Iba a añadir algo más pero Luffy abrió la boca de nuevo, así que el espadachín se calló. El moreno boqueó un par de veces, sin emitir sonido alguno, hasta que arrancó de nuevo unos minutos después:

-Yo... he soñado con Ace... con mi enfrentamiento con Akainu... y cómo Ace cayó delante de mí... De cómo murió en mis brazos...- la voz de Luffy se debilitó y volvió a agachar la cabeza, mostrando los dientes de rabia.- No pude hacer nada por él, no pude defenderle... He pasado estos dos años sin descanso, buscando entrenarme más allá de los límites para emprender el camino hacia el Nuevo Mundo, y ahora que estoy aquí... con vosotros...

Volvió a morderse el labio inferior, aplacando su frustración interior. Levantó su mirada hasta chocar con el ojo de Zoro, quien seguía allí casi desnudo, sin más muestra de expresión que un gesto de desconcierto ante sus palabras.

-Tengo miedo de perderos.

El espadachín se quedó callado unos segundos, como cercionándose de las razones de su capitán. Luffy era una persona muy persistente con sus deseos y, si había algo que quisiera, no paraba hasta encontrarlo. Lo de su hermano Ace debió haber sido tremendo para él... pero, a pesar de todo, logró seguir adelante para poder encontrarse con ellos. Zoro miró a su joven capitán, lo frágil que parecía en estos momentos, lo asustado que estaba ante la posibilidad de que le arrebataran a sus compañeros delante de sus ojos de nuevo. Alargó una de sus fuertes manos hacia él, agarrándole suavemente de la nuca, y se inclinó hasta que juntaron sus frentes a medio camino.

-Escucha, Luffy, no voy a permitir que eso ocurra nunca- susurró roncamente, manteniendo firmemente sus miradas.- Y aunque tienes la voluntad y la fuerza suficiente para protegernos... Créeme cuando te digo que estaré ahí para que nada de eso suceda.

Luffy le miró durante un rato, callado, reflejando aún el miedo en sus ojos. Después, compuso una suave sonrisa hacia su segundo de abordo y lo profundo de sus ojos cambió en un enorme agradecimiento. Zoro respondió con otra sonrisa, le revolvió levemente el pelo y se separaron. Esperó durante unos segundos antes de comenzar de nuevo a ascender hasta su litera.

Se dejó caer con un suspiro seco, cansado, cerrando el ojo. No le apetecía ni meterse bajo las sábanas, sólo por no moverse de donde estaba. Puso las manos detrás de la cabeza, buscando una mayor comodidad. Sus pendientes tintinearon bajo el roce de sus dedos. Dejó pasar un tiempo, muy breve, en el que se habría podido dormir como cinco veces; pero no lo hizo. En vez de eso, compuso una mueca mientras volvía a abrir el ojo y lo clavaba directamente en la cabeza de pelo moreno que sobresalía por la escalera, sin hacer ningún ruido. Zoro hizo la pregunta sin utilizar su voz, recibiendo contestación al instante:

-¿Puedo dormir con Zoro?

El hombre de pelo verde gruñó como contestación, haciéndose a un lado para que el otro se acurrucara junto a él. La hamaca no era muy grande pero estarían cómodos, a pesar de lo mucho que se movía Luffy. Éste se tumbó y rodó hacia Zoro, pasándole un brazo por el torso y apoyando su cabeza contra el pecho del peliverde. Zoro bajó el brazo izquierdo para posarlo sobre el cuerpo del más joven, rodeándolo por la cabeza. 

El capitán no tardó en dormirse. El tuerto lo miró, pensativo, e hizo un leve levantamiento de hombros. Si dormir con él le confortaba, a él personalmente no le importaba. Sentía el aliento de Luffy chocar contra su pecho y su piel desnuda, pasándole asimismo todo el calor que desprendía su piel cubierta con unos bóxers. Zoro echó un descarado vistazo al cuerpo de su capitán, curtido en esos dos últimos años. Su clara piel contrastaba con la morena del espadachín y hacía resaltar la cicatriz en forma de X del pecho del moreno. Zoro frunció los labios como gesto de desdén; maldito Akainu, ese marine era de lo más molesto.

Se detuvo unos minutos más en admirar el cuerpo del chico, recorriéndolo con avidez con su único ojo. No era ningún misterio para sus compañeros lo protector que era el peliverde con Luffy, aunque nadie le había preguntado por sus intenciones. Simplemente, era obvio que el moreno era tan ingenuo que había sido incapaz de notar, desde que comenzaron sus aventuras, que su primer nakama sentía algo más por él que absoluta fidelidad. Aunque Zoro no hacía nada por disimular su atención con respecto a Luffy no daba evidencias de querer avanzar, por lo que resultaba en tablas de compañerismo leal. Y, si con su vida o compartiendo cama con él para que pudiera dormir a salvo de sus terrores nocturnos podía hacer feliz a su capitán, Zoro no pondría en duda las necesidades de Luffy.

Pero esa noche se quedaba sin masturbarse. Mierda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me encantan cuando Sanji y Zoro discuten, simplemente son tan monos ~~<3\. En el fondo se quieren. Y, si no, ya me encargaré yo de ello.
> 
> ¡Comentad y decid lo que queráis! : D


	3. El contacto con su piel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El viaje comienza a alargarse. Los días van pasando y Zoro sigue compartiendo cama con Luffy, con todos sus inconvenientes.
> 
> Zoro x Luffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVISO masturbaciones.

Los días pasaban normales a bordo del Thousand Sunny. La tripulación, siempre ocupada en variedad de actividades para compartir, se divertía de camino a la Isla Gyojin. Nada cambiaba en el horizonte: Luffy hacía sus locuras seguido de Usopp y Chopper, Franky se dedicaba a diseñar artefactos creativos, Zoro y Sanji se mantenían en constantes peleas sin tregua, Brook cantaba intentando mirar a las chicas bajo sus faldas y éstas le ignoraban mientras trataban disfrutar del curioso, y a la vez inquietante, ambiente marino.

Por las noches, Zoro seguía compartiendo cama con Luffy. Nadie en el barco se sorprendió de este hecho, quizá dándoles espacio para que, de empezar una relación o lo que quisiera que fuese, lo dijeron ellos mismos. Pero ninguno de los dos habló del tema (ya que, por supuesto, no había nada entre ellos). El espadachín quería mucho a su capitán, pero simplemente no concebía que éste pudiera estar interesado en el contacto físico (no había pudor entre él y el resto de los hombres de la tripulación) y, además, proponerle algo de tipo sexual podría suponer la ruptura de esa relación especial que mantenían en comparación con el resto. Zoro no podía arriesgarse a ello; prefería mantenerse al margen sentimental de su capitán, por muy duro que fuera. 

Por muy duro que fuera. Sobre todo para su entrepierna. Dormir con el cálido cuerpo de Luffy pegado a él, ambos en bóxers, era demasiado para el peliverde; se levantaba el primero, muy por la mañana, y se metía corriendo al baño para masturbarse las veces que necesitase debajo de la ducha fría. Por las noches, antes de volver al camarote de su turno de guardia -solía hacer el primero siempre-, aprovechaba también la soledad del nido de cuervo. Porque, al subir a su cama, siempre se encontraba a un somnoliento Luffy babeando su almohada de las posturas más tentadoras.

Al acostarse junto a él, por instinto Luffy le rodeaba el torso con su brazo. Y en el primer momento de sentirse aferrado, Zoro no podía evitar mirar el cuerpo apretado de su capitán. Acababa frustrado tras unos breves segundos y con cuidado levantaba el brazo de Luffy, poniéndose de espaldas a él, intentando aplacar la erección que despertaba en su ingle. Y así intentaba dormir muchas noches.

Otras noches, sin embargo, caía rendido en cuestión de segundos. Y muchas otras, en plena oscuridad, se despertaba despacio sin saber muy bien la hora que era. Todos dormitaban en silencio y paz, sin preocuparles lo que escondiera la noche. Y era cuando se encontraba con que, a su lado, el joven capitán moreno se agitaba entre jadeos entrecortados. Le oía gemir ahogadamente, suspirar contra las sábanas y morderse los labios para que no se le oyese masturbarse. Dios. En una habitación donde compartes paredes con otros seis tíos, Luffy era al único que no se le ocurría masturbarse en el baño, lejos de oídos indiscretos. Y para más inri, lo hacía mientras dormía junto al espadachín, pretendiendo que éste no le escuchase. Zoro siempre se hacía el dormido, presionando los labios entre sí y con una erección de caballo mirando hacia el lado contrario de la habitación. Oír a Luffy masturbarse por las noches no hacía precisamente que desaparecieran sus ganas de follársele. 

Una de esas noches, Zoro se volvió a despertar bajo los temblores a los que sometía Luffy a su hamaca. Sentía su respiración pausada, cada vez más profunda, mientras recorría su miembro de arriba a abajo con su mano. Espalda contra espalda, Zoro trató de ignorar sus apagados gemidos y se concentró en volver a dormirse. Ése día había tenido que vérselas con un malhumorado rey marino que no aceptaba de muy buen humor convertirse en los filetes de la comida, por lo que el espadachín se encontraba físicamente exhausto a la hora de acostarse y dormirse. Y, tras un rato, lo hubiera conseguido si no fuera porque una única palabra le desveló por completo:

-...Zoro...

Había sonado muy débil, casi invisible entre las respiraciones de los seis hombres de la habitación. Pero era difícil que, cabeza con cabeza, Zoro no lo escuchase. El moreno se humedeció los labios tras soltar su nombre y comenzó a aumentar el ritmo, cada vez más desesperado. Su cuerpo daba sacudidas involuntarias que el joven contenía para no darle golpes a su compañero de cama pero, en esos momentos, le parecía muy difícil percatarse de suavizar sus movimientos mientras deseaba que el placer continuase lanzándole impulsos eléctricos por el cuerpo. Le faltaban manos para acariciarse a la vez el cuerpo entero, rodear sus pezones o acoplarse a la forma de sus testículos y apretarlos suavemente.

Apenas sintió el cuerpo de Zoro moverse detrás de sí mientras mantenía su ritmo frenético. Y de repente, como en un sueño, notó una callosa mano deslizándose por encima de su cintura y posándose bajo la suya, rodeando con delicadeza su pene. El simple tacto de sus dedos provocó que de los labios de Luffy saliera un suspiro, acomodándose al cuerpo que se pegaba al suyo desde su espalda. Sintió los labios de Zoro rozándole el cuello, sin llegar a tocarle en ningún momento, mientras iba poco a poco abandonando el control del ritmo de masturbación a favor del peliverde. Éste, con movimientos firmes, comenzó a sacudir la polla del otro mientras enterraba la cara en su cuello. Luffy, boqueando, cada vez podía controlar menos sus gemidos de placer, por lo que el espadachín pasó su mano izquierda por el hueco del cuello del otro hasta tapar suavemente su boca. 

Zoro iba aumentando el ritmo según las caderas de Luffy se iban moviendo pidiendo más, adaptándose a las necesidades del chico. Sentía las nalgas del moreno rozándose sin parar contra su propio miembro endurecido y, aunque tenía ganas de bajarse él mismo la ropa interior y penetrar a su capitán, contuvo el salvaje impulso y lo canalizó a su mano derecha, enviándole todo su deseo. Sentía a Luffy temblar bajo sus brazos, incapaz de emitir un sonido articulado y cada vez jadeando más fuerte. Zoro movió la mano izquierda y presionó su dedo anular contra los labios entreabiertos del moreno; inmediatamente lo recibió su lengua cálida y los dientes en un agarre firme pero sin afán de hacerle daño. 

Los movimientos del cuerpo de ambos se sincronizaron; Luffy alzando las caderas con la ayuda de las de Zoro y, a la vez, éste masajeando la erección del Sombrero de Paja y recibiendo entre sus dedos el líquido pre-seminal fruto de sus atenciones. Al momento de correrse, Luffy logró aguantar un grito a costa de morder con fuerza el dedo del espadachín, sintiendo la sangre empezar a gotear despacio en su lengua. Zoro apretó al chico contra él mientras daba las últimas sacudidas y notaba el cuerpo relajarse bajo su mano. Él mismo se había mordido el interior de la boca al sentir los dientes de Luffy apretar contra su dedo. Aún así, le pareció tremendamente excitante la respuesta que había recibido por masturbarle.

El capitán no tardó en caer dormido en brazos de Zoro, quien metió la polla ahora flácida del moreno en sus bóxers antes de arroparle con la sábana. Estuvo unos minutos abrazándole desde detrás y luego volvió a girar su cuerpo para darle la espalda, como cada noche. Se había sentido tan cachondo con toda la escena que casi se corre él también, únicamente con el roce de las nalgas de Luffy y por recorrer una y otra vez con su mano la erección del otro. Sin embargo, él tenía dos dedos de frente como para aguantarse y evitar masturbarse en el dormitorio común, por muy grandes que fueran sus ganas. Y, sin embargo, una sonrisa cruzó su cara al recordarlo momento a momento, mientras se desvanecía en un profundo sueño.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al despertarse, Zoro no sabía muy bien si había tenido un sueño erótico o si había masturbado de verdad a su capitán. Aunque la duda pasó a ser certeza en cuanto movió los dedos de su mano derecha; sintió leves crujidos al separarlos, tocando el semen endurecido entre ellos. Se quedó un momento quieto, escuchando a su alrededor. Había pasado casi toda la noche y muchos de sus compañeros empezaban a despertar de sus sueños más profundos, pero remoloneaban en sus camas y se daban la vuelta buscando dormirse una vez más. Giró el cuello, intentando no moverse demasiado. A su lado Luffy respiraba de forma relajada, completamente dormido. Una de sus piernas colgaba por el lateral, bloqueando la escalera. Zoro le miró unos momentos, evaluándolo, y después bajó de un silencioso salto por su lado de la hamaca, con movimientos rápidos. Con suavidad, buscó a tientas su ropa en el suelo y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Se encerró en el baño, se desnudó y activó el agua fría. Muchas mañanas se había tirado al mar y nadado para desentumecerse y desperezarse, pero debido a que seguían bajando al fondo oceánico tuvo que cambiar sus costumbres. Que se levantase pronto y fuese el primero que acaparase el baño no era un problema para nadie, pues aparte de que tardaban bastante más en levantarse, Zoro no gastaba el agua caliente en sus largas duchas. Y a él no le suponía ningún problema tomarse su tiempo en la ducha, pues era el último en utilizarla quien debía pedalear para bombearla desde el mar y abastecer sus reservas.

Una vez bajo la alcachofa de la ducha, bajó la cabeza y dejó que el agua fuera chorreando desde su nuca hasta su cara. Se enjabonó el musculoso cuerpo cuidadosamente, disfrutando de su esponja rasposa por el cuerpo. Antes de aclararse, comenzó a acariciarse el cuerpo, buscando sus puntos más sensibles. Su polla ya estaba medio dura, condicionada por el estímulo del agua fría y lo que vendría a continuación. Se la agarró, rozando con la yema de su dedo pulgar su envergadura hasta alcanzar la punta, donde aplicó un poco de presión mientras la rodeaba con el mismo dedo. Se acarició, yendo de arriba a abajo una y otra vez primero con un ritmo lento y, muy poco a poco, aumentando la velocidad. Apoyó el antebrazo izquierdo contra la pared de azulejos y la frente contra el mismo, sintiendo el contacto casi cálido en comparación con el agua fría que caía sobre su espalda. El líquido recorría su cuerpo e iba aclarando el jabón mientras el peliverde sacudía su polla sin parar, permitiéndose unos jadeos ahogados con el sonido de la ducha. 

Cerró el ojo, visualizando la escena transcurrida por la noche: Luffy contra su pecho, temblando de placer mientras le masturbaba ávidamente y le tapaba la boca buscando encubrir sus gemidos, su polla apretada contra el culo del moreno y lubricando dentro de sus propios bóxers... Zoro aumentó la velocidad y la fuerza, soltando un gruñido. Lo bien que se hubiera sentido deslizar su miembro dentro del culo de Luffy y embestirle mientras mantenía agarrada su polla...

Cuando alcanzó el clímax soltó un jadeo, abriendo la boca hacia la alcachofa para recibir el agua y bloquear así el sonido de su garganta. Su semen manchaba la pared y goteaba ligeramente de su polla antes de que el agua comenzara a limpiarlo y llevárselo por el sumidero. Zoro soltó su miembro, apoyando el otro antebrazo contra la pared también y suspirando contra los dos. Definitivamente, si Luffy seguía durmiendo con él, iba a explotar. Pero el moreno no parecía tener intención de volver a su cama y Zoro no iba a decirle que le molestaba allí (algo que, por otra parte, tampoco era cierto). Pero tenerle a su lado y saber que el fino límite entre sus bóxers no iba a traspasarse...

Unos fuertes golpes se oyeron en la puerta.

-¡Marimo! ¡Saca tu apretado culo de ahí! Las señoritas quieren ducharse y no hay forma de que apagues el grifo, maldita sea.

Zoro cerró el grifo, suspirando para sí a la vez que ponía el ojo en blanco. La total intimidad sólo existía en la cofa de ese maldito barco.

Se puso unos bóxers limpios, los pantalones y las botas y abrió la puerta del baño; Robin y Nami esperaban en toalla, la primera con su sempiterna sonrisa agradable y la otra con una mirada asesina. Junto a ellas estaba el rubio, mordisqueando un cigarro apagado (no se le permitía fumar cerca del baño).

-Buenos días, espadachín-kun.

-¡Ya era hora, Zoro! Vamos a tener que poner horarios para usar el baño- se quejó la pelirroja y cerró de un portazo tras entrar con Robin. Sanji seguía mirando a Zoro con cara ceñuda, lo cual hubiera sido más convincente si no hubiera tenido bajo su nariz dos líneas de sangre bajando hasta su boca por ver a las dos chicas en toalla. Zoro ignoró el comentario de Nami y se dispuso a ponerse la túnica verde junto a la puerta del baño.

-Con que... “culo apretado”, ¿eh? -sonrió Zoro burlonamente. Sanji frunció el ceño, sin saber de primeras de qué estaba hablando el espadachín, hasta que recordó que era lo que él mismo. Apretó los labios sin saber qué decir mientras Zoro, aprovechando que aún no se había colocado el haramaki, abrió de nuevo la túnica dejando ver su musculoso torso desnudo:- ¿Hay algo más que te guste, ceja enrollada?

-Olvídame, gilipollas- masculló Sanji dándose la vuelta y avanzando a grandes pasos en dirección a la cocina. Zoro soltó una risita, sin dejar de mirarle alejarse, mientras volvía a colocarse la túnica. Aprovechó la ocasión para mirar el propio culo del cocinero, ajustado en esos pantalones finos que le gustaba vestir. Él también tenía un buen culo, era innegable. Una vez acabado de vestirse, agarró sus katanas (las cuales siempre dejaba fuera del cuarto de baño, para evitar que se oxidasen) y siguió la misma dirección que el rubio.

En la cocina ya se encontraban Brook, Usopp, Luffy y Chopper. Franky aún no habría bajado del nido de cuervo para el desayuno, pero no tardaría en llegar. Zoro se acomodó junto a Usopp, quien estaba hablando animadamente de algo mientras los demás se reían. Sanji manejaba sartenes en los fogones con habilidad mientras acumulaba platos a su alrededor y sacaba cosas de la nevera. 

-Ey, ¿cuánto queda de viaje? -preguntó Luffy al azar, mirando a todos con la esperanza de que alguien supiera contestarle.- Nami se ha cansado de repetirme que no vamos a llegar ya, así que ahora me ignora...

-Nos queda aún bastante -dijo Chopper.- Al parecer hace un par de noches nos debió desviar una corriente cálida y llevó al Sunny hacia la superficie, por lo que hemos vuelto a subir bastantes metros y hay que volver a bajarlos.

Luffy soltó un quejido, golpeando la mesa de la cocina con la cabeza. Recibió un codazo de Sanji, quien justo llegaba para poner los platos de comida humeante sobre la mesa.

-No golpees mi mesa con tu cabezón, que la vas a romper -se quejó el cocinero, dando media vuelta para volver a cargar más platos. Evitó la mirada de Zoro en un primer momento, pero cuando trajo la segunda ronda de platos mantuvo la mirada del tuerto, muy digno, sin hacer comentarios. 

-Jo Sanji, qué bruto te has vuelto- se quejó Luffy con voz nasal, masajeándose la cara por el golpe. Habían notado al cocinero ponerse más borde con pequeñas tonterías que pasaban en el barco; él solía ser mucho de replicar con voz dura, pero últimamente lo acompañaba de golpes que, si bien no provocaban heridas, eran dolorosos para quienes los recibían.

-Sí, es cierto. Seguro que es porque también tiene ganas de llegar a la Isla Gyojin -comentó Usopp, sabiamente.- Después de todo, llevamos ya un par de semanas de viaje, y eso no le sienta bien a nadie... -ante la ardiente mirada de Sanji, Usopp soltó un gritito y tiró de Zoro para poner su cuerpo delante de él.

-Yohohohoho ¿Y quién no tiene ganas? Yo me muero por pedir que me enseñen las bragas... aunque, ¡yo ya estoy muerto! Yohohohoho.... Y ni siquiera estoy seguro de si las sirenas tienen bragas...

Se pusieron a desayunar entre peleas y huidas mientras iban llegando las chicas y se unía Franky también. El rubio puso su mejor sonrisa cuando llegaron ellas y no tardó en servirles bebida, ladrando al resto de sus compañeros cuando intentaban beneficiarse de ese trato. Zoro se mantuvo al margen, bebiendo café solo mientras elegía sándwiches para acompañarlo. Era cierto que el cocinero estaba más irascible según se iban acercando a la Isla y Zoro poco a poco llegaba a una conclusión respecto a ello. Se encogió de hombros, olvidando el tema, y volvió a su desayuno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zoro es súper tierno. Es un espadachín idiota muchas veces, pero con Luffy es siempre como su hermano mayor... con derecho a roce... Sep, me encanta que esté siempre pendiente de él X33
> 
> ¿Comentarios? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Muestras de odio por no haber metido más cosas...? Hacédmelo saber :)


	4. El pacto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el Sunny el ambiente está cada vez más tenso, especialmente para los dos hombres más fuertes de la tripulación. Hablando de ello, acaban concediéndose una tregua para aliviar sus necesidades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVISO masturbación.

La llegada a la Isla Gyojin se demoró aún más de lo previsto. Aparte de esquivar las corrientes marinas, algo que ni su navegante era capaz de prever en esas aguas tan intempestuosas, los piratas del Sombrero de Paja cada vez se encontraban con más reyes marinos, enormes animales congregados a lo largo de muchos metros que les impedían pasar sin luchar; era tanta distancia que debían girar el rumbo y desviarse haciendo un enorme zigzag, por lo que no lograban ni vislumbrar la isla. Los ánimos a bordo estaban a flor de piel, deseando poder llegar a su destino para descansar, reponer provisiones o alejarse de algunos de sus compañeros.

Por si fuera poco, Luffy seguía durmiendo con Zoro. Era algo que se había convertido en habitual y Zoro ya estaba planteándose resignarse con el asunto. Usopp había preguntado un día a Luffy por el tema, cuando todos estaban en la cubierta del Sunny, y el capitán había dicho con total tranquilidad que le gustaba dormir con Zoro. Usopp encargó una ceja, pero no preguntó nada más; Luffy tenía a veces caprichos de niño pequeño, pero si el espadachín no había dicho nada en contra era porque no le molestaba. Y no había nada más molesto que un Zoro incómodo. Así que, si era por mutuo acuerdo, todo iba bien.

En realidad, que Luffy siguiera en su cama por las noches sólo había provocado más situaciones de tensión para Zoro. Se habían repetido varias veces las ocasiones en las que Zoro le había echado “una mano” al moreno con sus asuntos nocturnos, después de los cuales ambos se dormían. No habían hablado de ello y no existía un acuerdo explícito; simplemente Zoro no podía evitarlo, sabiendo que su capitán no se quejaba de su ayuda. Pero todo esto sólo provocaba que las ganas de follarse a Luffy aumentaran a ritmo vertiginoso. Por las mañanas, el peliverde se levantaba con rapidez hacia su rutina en el baño y se masturbaba de la forma más rápida para terminar cuanto antes y poder volverse a masturbar una segunda vez. Y, en su guardia, nadie le quitaba de hacerlo otra vez con tranquilidad antes de ponerse a hacer ejercicio para agotarse.

Cierto día, el espadachín estaba que se subía por las paredes. Su turno de usar el baño había sido reducido porque Franky se había pasado la última guardia de la noche haciendo ejercicio en el nido de cuervo, por lo que en cuanto acabó -justo antes del desayuno- necesitaba ducharse. Zoro apenas se acababa de correr cuando Franky aporreó la puerta pidiendo entrar. Zoro se acordó interiormente de toda la familia del cyborg, pero no se quejó y desocupó el baño. Trató de estar en solitario todo el tiempo que pudo -algo normal en él, por lo que no causó suspicacia-, excepto en las comidas, las cuales Sanji no dejaba a nadie que se las saltara. En la cena, Zoro engulló todo en cinco minutos y se apresuró a salir hacia el nido de cuervo con la excusa de tener que entrenar. 

Zoro no era muy fan de comer postre, únicamente porque odiaba las cosas demasiado dulces. Aunque Sanji solía tener un plan B para él que no superara su límite de dulzura. En cualquier caso el rubio sabía que, cuando entrenaba por las noches, prefería comerse el postre después del ejercicio. De modo que cuando todos se fueron a la cama y se quedó recogiendo la cocina, se aseguró de dejar un plato con unos mochis de anko preparados para subírselos cuando le relevase en la cofa. 

Una vez la cocina estuvo impecable, el cocinero se encendió un nuevo cigarro y se encaminó al nido de cuervo con el plato en la mano. A media escalera subida, comenzó a escuchar los jadeos del espadachín. Vaya obseso con el entrenamiento. Se pasaba el día haciendo flexiones, levantando pesas o haciendo ridículos ejercicios de desarrollo muscular. A Sanji no le extrañaba que se quedase dormido por el barco, como un gato de pelaje verde. No tenía especialmente ganas de discusiones esa noche, pero no podía evitar responsabilizarse de lo que comían sus compañeros, así que Zoro no iba a quedarse sin postre. Y menos se lo iba a dejar en la cocina para que dejase el plato por ahí o ensuciase de nuevo la mesa. Se lo daría para que se lo comiera y se marchara rápidamente; Sanji necesitaba espacio.

Sanji acabó de subir al nido y se giró hacia la zona de las pesas.

-Eh, alga marina, te he traído...

Sin embargo, le pilló por sorpresa cómo le encontró. Zoro no jadeaba por el esfuerzo. Al menos, no por el de hacer pesas. Estaba recostado en una esterilla en la que solía hacer las pesas, con la túnica abierta cayéndole por los hombros, el haramaki desajustado subido por debajo de sus pectorales y trabajando la erección que sobresalía por la bragueta de sus pantalones. El sudor le perlaba el cuerpo descubierto. Tenía la boca entreabierta y el ojo cerrado, el cual no tardó en abrirse cuando el cocinero le habló directamente. Ya le había sentido venir, pero esperaba que al oírle jadear se diera media vuelta. Sin avergonzarse ni parar de masturbarse, respondió con voz ronca:

-Vete, estúpido ceja enrollada, ¿no ves que estoy ocupado? -Sanji no respondió. Sus ojos seguían el movimiento de la mano de Zoro, arriba y abajo, por toda su erección. Zoro siguió jadeando, aunque esbozó una sonrisa:- A no ser que quieras ayudarme...

Sanji despertó de su trance y le devolvió una mirada fría, sin inmutarse.

-Ni hablar. Más te vale dejarlo, comerte esto y marcharte. Te relevo esta noche más temprano. Necesito estar solo.

Zoro aumentó el tamaño de su sonrisa canina, enseñando los dientes, señalando su erección con la cabeza.

-Tú también necesitas esto, ¿eh?

-No creas que te voy a responder a algo así, maldito pervertido.

Zoro rió levemente e incrementó el ritmo, sustituyendo la risa por jadeos. Sanji dejó los mochis en uno de los asientos, mirando de reojo al espadachín. Cuando éste se corrió el cocinero desvió la mirada hacia una de las ventanas, tomando el cigarro entre los dedos. Se le había acabado antes de darse cuenta. Buscó en el bolsillo de su camisa, bajo la chaqueta pulcramente abrochada y se lo encendió dándole una gran calada. No se movió, incluso cuando notó que el otro se levantaba y se acercaba. Zoro, con los pantalones aún desabrochados y el resto de ropa por el suelo, se dejó caer en el asiento cogiendo el plato sobre su regazo y metiéndose en la boca uno de los mochis.

-Ya podías haber traído algo con lo que pasarlos mejor -gruñó, masticando.

El cocinero no dijo nada pero se llevó la mano a un bolsillo de la chaqueta y, soltando el humo, le tendió una pequeña botella que le cabía a Zoro en la palma de la mano. Éste la miró:

-¿Qué leches es esto? ¿Whisky? -leyó la etiqueta y levantó el ojo hacia el rubio, con una mueca.

-Te bebes el sake como un muerto de sed. He guardado la última botella para cuando te dé el mono, por si no hemos llegado todavía a la Isla Gyojin. No me apetece que me toques los cojones sólo porque no tengas autocontrol -contestó el rubio, volviendo a dar una calada al cigarro.- Así que confórmate con eso y acaba rápido de comer. 

Zoro le miró, frunciendo los labios, mientras abría la pequeña botellita.

-No me des órdenes, cocinerucho. Ahora me voy para que te la puedas cascar a gusto. Ya veo que, aún después de todo lo que habrás perfeccionado tus técnicas de seducción estos años, no has conseguido que ni Nami ni Robin se acuesten contigo.

El comentario dolió, pero Sanji no replicó. Zoro lo había entendido fácilmente sin indagar y sin ni siquiera verle flirtear en serio con las dos chicas. Ellas le habían rechazado con suavidad, bien porque no les atraía un chico como él tanto como podía hacerlo un cuerpo como el del cyborg (para Robin) o bien porque podía tener a todos los hombres que deseara y estaba satisfecha y feliz sin acostarse con nadie de la tripulación, como era el caso de Nami. Sanji había intentado hacerlas cambiar de opinión con dulces maneras, expresándoles su amor eterno -que bien podía pertenecer a cualquier otra chica del mundo- y desviviéndose por sus caprichos. Pero no había conseguido nada y, encerrado en ese barco durante tanto tiempo, no había tenido la opción de encontrar otras que quisieran recibir su amor. Estaba completamente frustrado sexualmente y aunque sus formas gentiles evitaban que se comportara como un imbécil, no había podido hacer nada para evitar acciones bordes como propinar más golpes a las tonterías de sus compañeros. Sanji miró a Zoro. El espadachín no se estaba burlando de él, aunque el comentario hiriente lo había hecho con total intención. 

-No soy el único al que le dan calabazas en esta tripulación -respondió, apagando el cigarro en un cenicero cercano.

Zoro tragó el bochinche de whisky junto al comentario del cocinero. Maldita sea, ese cocinero de mierda sabía leerle como ningún otro. Cogió otro mochi y se lo llevó a la boca.

-No me ha rechazado porque no le he dicho nada -contestó secamente, pensando en el moreno. Sanji le sostuvo la mirada y, al cabo de un momento, Zoro la desvió hacia el plato, disimulando mientras hacía rodar con el dedo otro mochi. Metió el dedo en el centro del mochi y presionó, haciéndole un agujero hasta que tocó el fondo del plato:- Aunque cada vez me resulta más difícil meterme en la cama y no follármele.

Sanji asintió levemente, volviendo la vista al mochi desvirgado. No debía ser fácil encontrar un momento de intimidad entre dos cuando había otras siete personas pululando por el barco. Por no contar que el cabeza hueca de su capitán no pillaba las indirectas. Alguna vez Sanji se había despertado entre noche y había oído los jadeos ahogados de Luffy y suponía que para Zoro no debía ser fácil aguantar en esas condiciones.

Zoro se comió el último mochi y acabó de un trago la mini-botella, dejándola sobre el plato. Sanji cogió otro cigarro y se lo colgó entre los labios, echando un vistazo al plato vacío.

-Si ya has terminado, lárgate.

Zoro posó la vista en él, con una mueca pensativa, se levantó y desapareció de su vista. Le oyó alejándose hacia donde debía tener la ropa y volver detrás de él. Pero, en vez de desparecer por la escotilla, Sanji le escuchó dejando caer de nuevo la ropa al suelo y acercarse por su espalda. Sus brazos aparecieron a la altura de la cintura de Sanji y sus manos se posaron sobre el pecho del rubio, mientras apretaba su musculoso cuerpo contra la espalda del cocinero y acercaba sus labios a la oreja de Sanji.

-O también podemos arreglar esta frustración sexual que nos está consumiendo a los dos.

Sanji gruñó, pero no se apartó. La idea de hacerlo con un hombre no estaba entre sus planes. Y no es que no mirase a algunos tíos, pero precisamente en la tripulación sólo destacaban Robin y Nami a sus ojos. Aunque el madito espadachín... estaba bastante bien. Y, en cualquier caso, si se pasaba haciéndole algo le podía propinar una patada en la boca. ¿Por qué no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El siguiente capítulo va seguido de los acontecimientos de éste; simplemente me pareció oportuno separarlos y dejar únicamente el siguiente con yaoi, para que quien lo busque explícitamente sepa dónde va a tenerlo.
> 
> ¿Os ha gustado cómo he juntado a estos dos?: D


	5. Alivio de tensiones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro es jodidamente sexy y lo sabe. Por eso decide proponer a Sanji jugar un rato.
> 
> Zoro x Sanji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVISO yaoi explícito. Muy explícito.

Se giró en los brazos del peliverde, mirándole fijamente y sacándose el cigarro de los labios.

-Muy bien, alga marina, probemos. Aunque te lo advierto, si no estoy a gusto, te largaré de una patada.

Zoro se encogió de hombros, conforme, e inclinó la cabeza -muy levemente, puesto que se llevaban un centímetro de diferencia- para acercarse al cuello del rubio. Sanji se tensó al sentir la lengua de Zoro contra su piel, húmeda y caliente. No era muy diferente a que lo hiciera una mujer; al fin y al cabo, el espadachín no se dejaba barba. Sanji cerró los ojos para concentrarse en las sensaciones, acercando las manos al cuerpo del otro. Zoro había desabotonado su chaqueta y buscaba a tientas sus pezones sobre la camisa naranja que llevaba ese día; cuando los encontró, los pellizcó y acarició sensualmente mientras recorría despacio el cuello del otro hombre. Sanji se estremeció, notándolos endurecerse, y soltó un suspiro mudo. Dejó que Zoro tirase de su chaqueta hacia atrás para que cayera sobre los asientos y después volvió a unir sus manos al cuerpo del peliverde. Como la túnica de Zoro dejaba un trozo de pecho descubierto, deslizó sus manos hacia dentro hasta encontrar los respectivos pezones, acariciando levemente la inmensa cicatriz que cruzaba su torso. 

Sintió el jadeo de Zoro contra su cuello. Sanji bajó entonces su cabeza, buscando encontrarse con la cara del otro, y le atrapó los labios con los suyos. Zoro se sorprendió; durante el sexo no solía besar a la otra persona. No porque le disgustara... sino porque su boca solía estar ocupada sobre otras partes del cuerpo. Debía reconocer, a su pesar, que el beso que le estaba otorgando el rubio era espectacular: suave para no hacerle daño, salvaje de la excitación, ansioso por no haber podido explorar ninguna otra boca en todo lo que llevaban de viaje. Zoro no pudo reprimir una sonrisa mientras respondía fervientemente al beso; se preguntaba de qué otras cosas sería capaz esa boca...

Sanji rompió el beso para respirar agitadamente fuera de la boca del peliverde. Su cuerpo estaba tardando poco tiempo en reaccionar a las caricias, a pesar de que aún quedaban algunas dudas en su cabeza. Con fiereza, tiró de la túnica verde para descubrir los hombros del espadachín y la soltó para acariciar el pecho desnudo que tenía delante. Zoro se sacudió levemente sacando los brazos de la prenda y se la sacó completamente del haramaki, soltándola a su suerte mientras volvía al cuerpo del rubio. Se puso a desabrochar los botones con algo de impaciencia, uno a uno, mientras sentía al rubio entrelazar sus manos alrededor de su pelo verde, acariciándole. Cuando por fin estaba acabando de desabotonar la camisa, no pudo evitar soltar un gemido alto, paralizándose. Sanji le había acariciado muy suavemente el lóbulo izquierdo, haciendo tintinear sus pendientes. El cocinero sonrió con sorpresa, componiendo una mueca burlona.

-¿Punto sensible con pendientes? Eres un cachondo...-dejó escapar y, aprovechando que el otro se había quedado quieto, se lanzó con la boca directa a dicho lóbulo, empezando a lamerlo y succionarlo. Era increíble escuchar a Zoro, el tipo más duro y salvaje de la tripulación, gemir de placer cada vez que le rozaba la oreja. Ni cuando esa noche le había pillado masturbándose había gemido así. Sanji se sintió con el control y aprovechó para agarrarle más fuerte de los pezones mientras continuaba trabajando con la lengua.

Notó que Zoro tiraba de él agarrando su corbata y le siguió, avanzando a trompicones tras sus pasos sin soltar sus agarres. Dejó que Zoro los guiara por el nido de cuervo hasta un rincón con el suelo acolchado, entre las máquinas de gimnasio. Después el espadachín se dejó caer al suelo, aguantando el impacto del cuerpo de Sanji sobre él rodeándolo con los brazos. Cogió la mandíbula del rubio con una mano hasta que pudo alcanzar con su boca la oreja del otro.

-No creas que voy a esperar a correrme sólo con eso.

Acto seguido, se incorporó tirando aún de la mandíbula de Sanji hasta que éste quedó sentado a horcajadas sobre él, para atacar el pezón izquierdo con su lengua y pellizcar el derecho con su mano libre. El hombre de encima se revolvió hasta soltar el agarre de su cara, jadeando débilmente bajo la presión en sus pezones erectos. Sintió que la mano que lo había soltado se deslizaba bajo su camisa abierta hasta su espalda y presionaba desde detrás, manteniéndole sujeto contra esa lengua. Aprovechó para sacarse de un movimiento la camisa, soltarla de golpe y rodear el cuello de Zoro de nuevo con un brazo. Con el otro, bajó siguiendo el contorno de los marcados músculos del peliverde hasta alcanzar su bragueta. Notaba el miembro palpitando bajo su mano, a pesar de que Zoro había eyaculado hacía bien poco y era evidente que por las mañanas se masturbaba durante su ducha. Como todo el mundo, vaya. Con dedos diestros, soltó el botón del pantalón y bajó la cremallera, dibujando con un dedo sobre el bóxer ahora visible del espadachín. Zoro jadeó, llevando la mano que agarraba a Sanji por la espalda hacia su bragueta, realizando el mismo procedimiento que acababa de hacer el cocinero con los suyos. Sanji aprovechó el breve instante que Zoro desvió la mirada hacia su paquete para, al subir de nuevo la cara, besarle y meter la lengua en su boca. Zoro no protestó, dejándose explorar y mordiendo el apéndice tenuemente. Tras unos momentos se alejó; la saliva le bajaba por la barbilla.

-Quítate de encima, me la estás aplastando.

Sanji sonrió y levantó las caderas para aliviar la presión de la polla de Zoro. Acabó él mismo de bajar su propia bragueta y, con un poco de equilibrio, se sacó tanto los pantalones como los bóxers, a rayas azul marino y negras. Su erección, liberada, rebotó ligeramente con sus movimientos hasta que se volvió a posicionar sobre Zoro. Éste echó una mirada hacia la polla del rubio y compuso una sonrisa torcida; alargó una mano hasta alcanzar su base y subió los dedos por la línea de vello rubio hasta el ombligo. La mano izquierda de Sanji le agarró por la muñeca y se la quitó de encima, inclinándose hasta ponerse a cuatro patas para acercar su cara a la del espadachín.

-De eso nada, primero vamos a quitarte los tuyos.

El espadachín alzó las cejas, desafiante, pero se dejó hacer. Observó al rubio moverse encima de él para acabar de abrir su cremallera y levantó las caderas para facilitar que el mismo tirase de sus pantalones hacia abajo. La punta de su polla sobresalía por encima de los bóxers negros. Sanji la acarició por encima de la tela bajando hasta sus huevos, donde presionó ligeramente haciendo un masaje. Jugueteando, lanzó una mirada a Zoro antes de acercar su cabeza a la piel visible de su glande y, con la punta de la lengua, saboreó el líquido pre-seminal que segregaba. Zoro, impaciente, levantó una vez más la cadera para sentir toda la lengua sobre su piel y Sanji cerró la boca rápidamente, para fastidiarle.

-Ya voy, impaciente...

Liberó la polla de Zoro y reunió los bóxers con los pantalones en los tobillos del mismo, dejando que éste se los sacudiera de los pies hasta quitárselos. Sanji contempló la virilidad de su compañero; tenía el vello de un color más oscuro que su pelo, en menor cantidad que Sanji, rasurado casi al completo. Al igual que sus piernas. “Todo un metrosexual”, pensó Sanji, sentándose sobre los muslos desnudos de Zoro y rodeando la polla erecta con su mano derecha. Era más grande que la suya. Comenzó a masturbarle despacio mientras con su otra mano se encargaba de embestir la suya. Zoro, recostándose con la cabeza apoyada en las manos, disfrutaba del espectáculo. Aun jadeando y cerrando su ojo por el placer que recibía, intentaba no perderse la cara del rubio. Éste sincronizaba las embestidas de sus manos desde la base hasta la punta de sus pollas y se retorcía sobre el cuerpo de Zoro, acercando ambos miembros hasta que se rozaron.

Tras unos minutos y con ambas pollas segregando líquido pre-seminal, Sanji paró y se separó del cuerpo del otro; escupió sobre su miembro, extendiendo su saliva por él de la manera más concienzuda posible bajo la atenta mirada del otro. Después, le separó las piernas y se sentó de nuevo, esta vez entre las mismas. Cuando cogió su polla con intención de dirigirla al agujero de Zoro éste por fin le paró, sujetándole la mano al incorporarse.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Sanji le miró, irritado por una pregunta tan estúpida.

-Voy a metértela.

Zoro negó con la cabeza, sin separar los ojos de los azules del cocinero.

-Ni hablar, cejudo. Tú no eres quien lleva la voz cantante aquí -y, con una fuerza descomunal, volvió las tornas hasta situarse sobre Sanji, aprisionándolo con su cuerpo. Sanji no tenía nada que hacer contra esa fuerza; el espadachín apenas se había esforzado para cambiar su posición y, si usase toda la fuerza de la que disponía, podría inmovilizar a Sanji con una única mano. Éste boqueó del impacto, mirándole con rabia.

-¡Eres un orgulloso! ¿No puedes permitirte que alguien te la meta? -se quejó, inútilmente. También estaba algo asustado ante la idea de que le dieran por detrás a él. Le había parecido demasiado fácil que Zoro le dejase lubricarse la polla sin oponerse a ello. Zoro respondió con una mueca de disgusto, aunque parecía calmado y comprensivo.

-No se trata de orgullo, estúpido cocinero. ¿Acaso sabes preparar un culo para follártelo?- espetó, y Sanji tuvo que poner cara de póker ante la pregunta.- Porque no iba a permitir que me la metieras con simple saliva y sin hacerme dedos ni nada. No tienes ni idea.

Hizo una pausa, observando que Sanji se removía incómodo debajo de él. Sanji sabía que a Zoro, en cuestión de sexo, le daba igual tirarse a un hombre o a una mujer. Y eso implicaba que tenía mucha más experiencia en preliminares que él, ya que al menos las vaginas se lubricaban en parte ellas solas. Zoro suavizó su mirada, poniendo un gesto casi burlesco: 

-Por suerte para ti, yo sí sé hacerlo. Así que me vas a dejar que me lo monte a mi manera y vas a disfrutar de lo que te dé. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

Sanji no estaba acostumbrado a dejar que Zoro simplemente se saliera con la suya. Siempre peleaban porque siempre chocaban en los puntos de vista. Lo que sí que estaba claro es que esta vez él tendría que darle un poco más de cancha a su compañero, ya que éste era su terreno. Suspiró.

-De acuerdo, marimo... Enséñame tus artes. Pero mi amenaza sigue en pie.

Zoro asintió, sonriendo, mientras se inclinaba para besarle levemente antes de levantarse bajo la atenta mirada del cocinero. Para la sorpresa de éste, Zoro se acercó a uno de los asientos de la estancia. Era un sillón sin reposabrazos, simple, junto a otros dos de idénticas características. Haciendo un poco de fuerza abrió el asiento, levantando el cojín hacia arriba, y extrajo un pequeño tubo de la cavidad antes de cerrarlo y volver con Sanji. Éste estaba con la boca abierta. 

-¿Sabe Nami que tienes ahí un escondite?

Zoro soltó una risa mientras se sentaba.

-No creo. Tampoco guardo dinero ahí; lo olería. -volvió a aprisionar los labios del rubio suavemente, deshaciendo el beso cuando notó la mirada de éste hacia el tubo que mantenía entre las manos. Se lo enseñó:- Es lubricante. Sirve para que no te entre a la fuerza.

Sanji puso un gesto de mala leche, molesto por tan absurda explicación.

-¡Ya sé para qué se utiliza!

-Entonces, túmbate y déjate hacer -respondió Zoro dándole en la frente con dos de sus dedos. El rubio se tumbó y Zoro retomó su posición a horcajadas sobre él. Manteniendo el bote sobre el suelo unos minutos, se dedicó a recorrer el cuerpo del rubio con la lengua, bajando muy poco a poco. Cuando estuvo frente su erección se la metió en la boca de una vez, ajustándose a los movimientos involuntarios de Sanji mientras comenzaba a chuparla y succionarla.

El rubio abrió mucho los ojos al sentirse envuelto con la boca de Zoro, levantando las caderas a voluntad. Sus uñas se apretaban contra el suelo acolchado. Gimiendo, llevó una de las manos a la nuca de Zoro y presionó con cuidado, provocando que su polla profundizara en la garganta de Zoro. Éste no dijo nada, sino que siguió deleitando al rubio con los movimientos de su boca. De manera imperceptible había agarrado de nuevo el tubo, vaciándose una buena cantidad entre los dedos de su mano derecha. Se acomodó de manera que apoyase todo su peso sobre su antebrazo izquierdo en el suelo, mientras mantenía su boca alrededor de la polla del rubio. Éste seguía apretando su cabeza contra sí mismo, sintiendo su polla chocar contra las paredes, los dientes y la lengua de Zoro, moviendo sus caderas al ritmo preferido. Aprovechando un alzamiento de caderas de Sanji, Zoro deslizó un dedo al completo por su agujero. El rubio gritó de la impresión.

-¿Pero...q-qué coño haces? -pudo articular entre jadeos Sanji. Se retorció ante la incomodidad del dedo en su culo, boqueando ante la inesperada penetración.- ¡¿Por qué no me has avisado antes de hacer nada?!

Zoro, ante las protestas, acabó sacándose la polla de la boca para hablar secamente:

-Si te hubiera avisado te hubieras tensado y así no hay forma de meter nada. Ya está dentro, ahora sólo hace falta agrandarlo y eso es más fácil, así que relájate.-Ante la previsible mirada de Sanji intentando replicar, Zoro le cortó con otra frase:- No moveré el dedo hasta que no te sientas cómodo. ¿Es que no sabes cómo tratar con un virgen o qué diablos te pasa? -respondió con su habitual tono de mala leche. Y, después, simplemente se volvió a meter la polla hasta la profundidad de su garganta. El rubio dio una sacudida de la impresión, aún acostumbrándose al dedo del peliverde. La rudeza del espadachín le crispaba los nervios. Aunque, para ser justos, estaba intentando hacerlo lo menos molesto para él. Y la idea de chupársela para relajarle realmente funcionaba. Así que Sanji intentó concentrarse de nuevo en los estímulos que le subían desde su miembro.

Zoro sintió aflojarse la presión de los músculos del culo de Sanji, así que le echó un breve vistazo levantando la vista. El rubio volvía a tener cerrados los ojos, jadeaba descompasado y movía la cadera -de una forma más tensa que antes, pero al menos la movía- mientras apremiaba a Zoro, con la mano en su nuca, a metérsela hasta el fondo. Tras esperar unos momentos más, el espadachín comenzó a flexionar el dedo en el interior del otro, esparciendo el lubricante por las paredes mientras con los otros lo iba posando sobre la entrada. Sólo cuando Sanji dejó de temblar bajo el movimiento de su dedo, metió un segundo y paró mientras el cocinero, jadeando, intentaba abastecerse de aire. Esta vez tardó menos en comenzar a mover ambos dedos, a veces al unísono y otras abriéndolos entre sí, sacándolos ligeramente y agrandando el agujero lentamente. En el momento en que hubo espacio suficiente embutió un tercer dedo, sujetando levemente el muslo derecho de Sanji con su otra mano mientras lamía con delicadeza el pene del rubio. Éste gemía del dolor molesto que sentía entre las piernas, aunque no tan intenso como para reducir el placer que sentía por la parte de delante.

Una vez Sanji se acostumbró a los tres dedos y su respiración se calmó, Zoro se sacó la polla de la boca y alzó su cabeza hacia él:

-Ponte a cuatro patas para poder abrirte más.

Se puso de rodillas, sin sacar los tres dedos del culo de su compañero, y le tendió la otra mano para ayudarle a incorporarse. Sanji se puso a cuatro patas, exponiéndose ante él, y Zoro ajustó su posición para hacerlo más fácilmente. Cuando ambos estuvieron en su sitio, el peliverde posó su siniestra en la nalga izquierda de Sanji y comenzó a embestir moderada y firmemente con sus dedos, llevándolos todo lo que pudo hasta el fondo. Sentía a Sanji temblar bajo su mano, sus gemidos alterados y su culo tensándose cuando lograba penetrarle un centímetro más profundo.

Tras unas cuantas embestidas redujo el ritmo, haciéndolo muy lento, y continuó así mientras cogía de nuevo el lubricante y se comenzaba a masturbar a sí mismo, poniendo su polla completamente firme y cubriéndola con la crema transparente. Después, sacó los dedos y soltó a Sanji, dándole unos minutos para coger aire. Sanji giró la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron.

-Voy a meterla -anunció Zoro, con calma. Sanji tragó saliva imperceptiblemente y asintió, volviendo a mirar al frente. Con una mano Zoro separó levemente las nalgas del rubio, dejando al descubierto su agujero, y con la otra agarró su polla y dirigió su punta al mismo. Cuando estuvo en línea, usó ambas manos para separar las nalgas y presionó ligeramente hasta que metió la punta de su polla. Para entonces, Sanji había vuelto a jadear frenéticamente y daba sacudidas con la cadera, sin saber si sacarla o meterla más. Zoro chasqueó la lengua, pensando en la posibilidad de que con esas sacudidas Sanji sólo conseguiría hacerse más daño. Así que agarró con fuerza las caderas del cocinero y, rápidamente, le penetró en su total envergadura.

Sanji gritó y su primer impulso fue alejarse de Zoro, agachándose hasta el suelo para sacarse su polla rápidamente. El peliverde le siguió al instante hasta el suelo, posando su cuerpo sobre el del otro, y le rodeó tranquilizadoramente los brazos con los suyos, intentando calmarle.

-Sanji, para... Para, tranquilo, no me voy a mover hasta que no te sientas bien. Te estabas moviendo demasiado y te ibas a hacer daño, es lo único que he podido hacer, lo siento...-enterró su cara en el cuello del otro, hablándole con suavidad, apretándose contra su cuerpo en un intento de confortarle. Oyó al rubio ahogar un sollozo y rechinar los dientes.-...Tranquilo, no me moveré...¿Estás bien?

-Hostia puta tu delicadeza con los vírgenes -escupió el rubio debajo de él, dolorido.

-Eh, ¡eras tú el que no paraba de moverse! No te has relajado en todo el rato, yo he hecho lo que he podido, cejudo -se defendió Zoro, sintiéndose en parte molesto y en parte responsable.

-Vale, pues muévete tú de una vez -murmuró Sanji, apretando los dientes. 

-No -contestó Zoro seriamente.- Cuando me digas que ha dejado de dolerte, empezaré.

Sanji no replicó, dándole un silencioso visto bueno al otro. Dejó pasar un rato, jadeando pesadamente. Zoro le soltó para que estuviera más relajado y le instó a recuperar su postura original, a cuatro patas. Se instalaron lentamente, sin hablar. Zoro no preguntó anticipadamente; esperaría lo que Sanji necesitara. Esto era de agradecer, pensó el rubio. Se sentía tremendamente raro con la polla del otro taponando su orificio. Cuando la sensación de ardor disminuyó considerablemente hasta una leve molestia, habló con voz ronca.

-Ya.

Zoro asintió, aunque su compañero no podía verle, y probó a sacar su polla ligeramente. Esto provocó que Sanji jadease, pero no soltó ningún gemido de dolor. Cuando tuvo medio apéndice fuera, embistió despacio y profundamente, tentando el terreno. Esta vez el rubio sí soltó un gemido, tan largo y placentero como duró la embestida. Zoro paró, como preguntándole qué tal; en respuesta, Sanji giró la cabeza con un brillo diferente en sus ojos.

-Fóllame...

Zoro mostró una sonrisa torcida, aliviado, y empezó a trazar un ritmo progresivo mientras se agarraba a las caderas del otro. Se sentía tremendamente bien dentro de Sanji, apretado y justo a su medida. Y, cuando llegó a una velocidad intermedia, probó a dirigir con fuerza su polla hacia un punto concreto en el interior de Sanji, recibiendo un placentero grito por respuesta. Volvió a embestir al mismo punto.

-¡Joder!- exclamó Sanji, sin poder evitar las sacudidas que le recorrían de arriba a abajo. Jamás en sus relaciones con mujeres había recibido tal placer. Bien es cierto que el punto G se encontraba a través del culo y nunca le habían metido nada por ahí. Pero, Dios, se sentía fantástico. Y su polla, a cada roce recibido en su próstata, se endurecía como nunca. Llegó un momento en el cual embestían ambos hombres, uno hacia delante y otro hacia detrás, para encontrarse en medio de la próstata del rubio. Zoro disfrutaba de las sensaciones de su polla mientras veía los músculos de la espalda de Sanji retorciéndose en cada embestida, y decidió que podía darle más.

Se inclinó para abarcar el torso del rubio con las manos y le levantó para apoyar su espalda contra su propio pecho, sentándose a la vez en el suelo con Sanji arrodillado sobre él. Sanji le miró, con el flequillo pegándose en mechones al rostro, componiendo una mueca de placer máximo al sentir la polla de Zoro alcanzar más profundo al sentarse sobre ella. Zoro le lamió el cuello con una sonrisa, deslizando sus manos hasta encontrar sus erectos pezones y le acercó la boca a la oreja para susurrarle:

-Muévete como quieras.

El rubio se apoyó en las piernas de Zoro y levantó su cuerpo despacio hasta dejar sólo la punta dentro, para después deslizarse despacio hasta acabar apoyado sobre sí mismo. Zoro gimió tras su espalda, apretando sus pezones. Sanji volvió a repetir pero, esta vez, casi se dejó caer de golpe sobre la erección del otro. Ambos soltaron un grito, jadeantes, y Zoro le mordió la oreja.

-Cuidado cuando hagas eso, a ver si me vas a romper la polla.

Sanji rió, en éxtasis, y continuó marcando el ritmo con ligeras variaciones, anotando las respuestas sonoras de Zoro. Al poco, éste le paró atrayendo su cuerpo hacia el suyo y reteniéndole al pasar los brazos sobre él. Con una mano comenzó a masajear la desatendida polla de Sanji mientras la otra se dirigió a sus testículos, amasándolos con gentileza; mientras, empezó a embestir debajo de él, limitado al estar sentado en el suelo pero apretando sus cuerpos para sentirlo al completo. Los dos estaban cerca, pero fue Zoro quien se corrió primero dentro de Sanji. Éste, al sentir vibrar y sacudirse la polla de su interior en el último estertor, eyaculó fuertemente en la mano de Zoro mientras éste le sujetaba durante los espasmos.

Permanecieron así unos segundos, recuperando la respiración. Zoro recostó a Sanji a su lado, sobre el suelo mullido, y salió de él despacio. Su polla, llena de semen y lubricación, se agitó manchando el suelo al tocarlo; el culo de Sanji comenzó también a expulsar ambos fluidos. Tendrían que limpiarlo todo antes del relevo de guardia, pero había merecido mucho la pena. Echó una mirada a Sanji, recostado de espaldas a él totalmente relajado. Y, con tono picaresco, Zoro le propinó un cachete en una nalga.

-¡Eh!-Sanji saltó, desprevenido, dándose la vuelta para encararse con la burlona sonrisa de Zoro.

-No te vayas a dormir, que estás de guardia -soltó, enseñando los dientes.

-Mira quién fue a hablar, el Bello Durmiente -farfulló el rubio, encarnando una ceja. Estaba muy a gusto en ese momento; las tensiones se habían liberado bastante, se sentía relajado y le había vuelto el buen humor. Aunque con ese espadachín marimo no se le notara. 

Se quedaron unos segundos sin hablar, cara a cara. Pero, como los momentos tiernos y románticos post-coitales no iban con ellos, enseguida se sintieron incómodos y se levantaron, buscando sus ropas. Sanji acabó el primero de vestirse, dirigiéndose hacia un armario para coger una pequeña toalla. La mojó en el lavabo del gimnasio y se puso a limpiar los restos de semen del suelo. Zoro terminó también de prepararse y se le quedó mirando.

-¿Y bien?

Sanji sonrió de espaldas a él. Había sido un buen polvo. Pero no se lo reconocería tan fácilmente, que enseguida se crecía como un pavo orgulloso.

-Bueno, ha estado bien -respondió, encogiéndose de hombros mientras se levantaba y echaba la toalla a un rincón, para lavarla con su ropa.

-¿”Ha estado bien”? ¿Qué demonios quiere decir eso, cocinero estúpido? -Soltó Zoro, molesto. Se había empleado a fondo. Sanji le miraba desde la distancia que los separaba, unos dos metros, sin acercarse más a él.

-Quiere decir que estás aprobado por los pelos, espadachín de pacotilla -mostró una sonrisa de superioridad, sólo para molestarle. Se sentó en uno de los asientos junto a las ventanas y recuperó su cigarrillo sin encender, manteniéndolo en los labios mientras buscaba su mechero.

-¿Eso quiere decir que repetiremos? -tentó Zoro, con una mirada lobuna, mientras bajaba por la escalera del nido de cuervo. Sanji respondió, con una sonrisa de complicidad:

-Ya veremos.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los encuentros con Sanji se repitieron a lo largo de las noches. Durante el día, ambos nakamas seguían tirándose trastos a la cabeza, discutiendo y peleando como nunca; pero, en el cambio de guardias, aparcaban sus diferencias y se saciaban del cuerpo contrario para aliviar otro tipo de tensiones. Eso hacía más llevadero a Zoro compartir cama con Luffy. El primero siempre se pedía el primer turno de noche, Sanji iba al terminar de hacer la cocina, organizar la alacena o cualquiera de sus tareas, follaban y el cocinero le relevaba; Zoro se lavaba para quitarse los restos de sudor y semen y se acostaba con Luffy, con el cual también solía tener actividades nocturnas antes de que Luffy se corriera y ambos durmieran. Masturbar al moreno volvía a poner cachondo a Zoro, pero mantenía la rutina de levantarse pronto y acaparar la ducha antes que cualquiera. Y Sanji, bueno... seguía intentando que las féminas le dieran una oportunidad, pero de forma menos continua que antes.

Definitivamente, las cosas iban mejor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Por fin, aquí tenéis! Siempre he pensado que Zoro le daba a todo, aunque no muestre el más mínimo interés por tirarse nada. Y, simplemente, para mí siempre será él el seme con Sanji. A menos que un día Sanji le drogue, en cuyo caso Zoro no tendría otra que dejarse... bueno, ya me entendéis.
> 
> ¿Comentarios?


	6. Urgencia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro está más relajado desde que tiene un culo para follarse, pero la tensión durante las sesiones nocturnas con Luffy sólo hacen que le vuelva rápidamente la libido. En especial cuando, sin previo aviso, Luffy le toca.
> 
> Zoro x Sanji, Zoro x Luffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aunque el capítulo empieza en plena faena, se trata de un día diferente al capítulo anterior. Para que no os confundáis.
> 
>  
> 
> AVISO masturbación, yaoi explícito, yaoi salvaje.

Con ambas manos Zoro separó las nalgas del rubio, postrado a cuatro patas sobre los asientos, y comenzó a lamer su agujero. Sanji gimió al contacto, mordiéndose el labio inferior, y flexionó más su espalda para facilitarle el acceso. Tras dar varias vueltas con la punta de su lengua, Zoro la tensó y, sacándola con fuerza, comenzó a penetrar el culo de Sanji. Éste empezó a temblar con las húmedas embestidas, jadeando, abriéndose más de piernas para que la lengua llegase un poco más dentro de él. En cierto punto, se sujetó con el brazo izquierdo y el diestro lo deslizó hacia su pelvis, comenzando a masturbarse. Zoro no lo veía, pero notaba cada sacudida y, cuando no pudo aguantar más, dejó de penetrar a Sanji con su lengua y se separó, tirando de sus bóxers con rapidez.

-No puedo soportar verte así y no follarte -soltó rudamente, mientras se aplicaba un poco de lubricante en la polla. Agarró las caderas de Sanji y embistió poco a poco hasta meterse de lleno en él. Sanji había comenzado a moverse a su alrededor antes de que la metiera del todo, por lo que cuando Zoro acabó no hizo ninguna pausa antes de empezar a embestir. Sudando y gimiendo, se movían a veces acompasados y otras libremente buscando el placer del sexo. Zoro solía reprender al otro porque, moviéndose a su aire, no le permitía encontrar fácilmente su próstata, por lo que acababa agarrándole más fuertemente y follándole ese punto con fuerza. Esto sólo aumentaba el placer de Sanji, provocando que se moviera más aún y volvieran a empezar el círculo. Cuando Zoro sintió que le faltaba poco, alargó una mano a la polla de Sanji y le bombeó rápidamente hasta hacer que se corriera para, breves segundos después, correrse él en su interior.

Zoro salió de Sanji, rodando hasta el suelo fresco, mientras éste se desplomaba sobre los asientos. Se mantuvieron así unos momentos, recuperando la respiración, uno boca arriba y otro bocabajo. Cuando conseguir oxígeno no le resultó un problema, Sanji giró la cabeza y miró hacia su compañero en el suelo, apoyando la cabeza contra su propio antebrazo.

-Y ¿cuándo me vas a dejar darte a ti?

Zoro compuso una sonrisa traviesa hacia el techo de la cofa, sin mirarle.

-Cuando sepas preparar un culo.

-¡Venga ya! ¡Ya me conozco la teoría! - bufó Sanji, descontento con la situación. Zoro se había preocupado de prepararle concienzudamente todas las noches, por lo que se conocía al dedillo -y nunca mejor dicho- la rutina a seguir. Miró las nalgas de Zoro mientras éste se levantaba y se acercaba a su ropa, tirada sobre una de las máquinas.

-Y te falta mucha práctica -discutió Zoro, acabándose de poner las botas sobre los pantalones. Se colgó el haramaki y la túnica de un hombro, pensando en la pérdida de tiempo que era vestirse para ir directo a la ducha. Dedicándole una sonrisa ladeada al cocinero, se dirigió a la escalera:- Mañana lo hablamos.

Oyó un bufido por encima de sí mientras bajaba.

Después de ducharse rápidamente y bombear un poco de agua con la bici, Zoro se dirigió al cuarto de los chicos. Al subir por la escalera de su hamaca, pudo comprobar cómo Luffy se había expandido por ella y la ocupaba completamente, con los brazos y los pies extendidos. Zoro suspiró, pensando en bajar y dormirse en la hamaca de Luffy, pero en ese momento el chico murmuró algo y se giró, dejando espacio para que Zoro se tumbase en el lado de la escalera. Zoro se tumbó, cerrando el ojo. Las noches que se despertaba por los movimientos de Luffy merecían la pena, pero dormirlas de un tirón le sentaban de maravilla. 

En eso andaba pensando, durmiéndose entre medias, cuando los jadeos volvieron a ponerle alerta. Entreabriendo el ojo para echar un vistazo, vio cómo el joven moreno se sacudía ahogando sus gemidos. Su mano izquierda se movía por el cuerpo, a veces a la altura de los pezones y otras bajando a tocar sus huevos. Zoro había podido comprobar, las primeras veces que no había participado, que masturbar a Luffy era un trabajo tremendamente costoso. Sus propios brazos musculosos estaban acostumbrados a mantenerse en tensión mientras realizaba las pesas, pero parecía que a Luffy le costaba mucho esfuerzo y tiempo llegar a correrse. Y no era porque sus brazos no tuvieran fuerza suficiente, sino que simplemente era más lento en llegar. Eso sí: sus orgasmos tenían pinta de ser brutales.

Zoro esbozó una sonrisa con esto último y, deslizando los dedos por el costado de Luffy, buscó su polla y la agarró suavemente, comenzando a embestir él. El chico no se sobresaltaba cuando sentía la mano de su segundo al mando, ni siquiera la primera vez que le pilló desprevenido. Pero, esta vez, fue Zoro el que se llevó una sorpresa: cuando iba a cubrir la distancia que separaba su cuerpo del chico, notó que éste rodaba sobre sí mismo y se encaraba a él, jadeando con los labios entreabiertos. Mantenía aún una mano en su polla, siguiendo el ritmo con Zoro, mientras con la otra se acariciaba los testículos. 

El espadachín le veía bastante bien aun con la oscuridad del dormitorio, y se detuvo unos segundos a explorar su rostro de muecas de placer. La saliva bajaba por una comisura, cruzando su mejilla hasta la almohada. Un sonrojo de esfuerzo y placer cubría la parte central de su cara. A Zoro de verdad que daban ganas de colgársele de la cintura y follársele de frente. Verle así sólo había endurecido más rápidamente su polla. Se mordió la lengua dentro de su boca mientras continuaba masajeando la erección de Luffy. Cuando fue aumentando el ritmo notó soltarse la mano de Luffy que seguía en su polla, retorciéndose bajo los movimientos del espadachín. En un momento de despiste, Zoro tuvo que ahogar un grito apretando los labios y dirigiendo su ojo fijamente a su capitán. Luffy no cruzó su mirada; tenía los ojos cerrados, recreándose en el placer que le hacía sentir al masturbarle. La necesidad que le estaba creando le había llevado a soltar su propia polla y alargar la mano hacia delante, buscando la calidez de la de Zoro. Sus delgados dedos la estaban explorando por encima de los boxers, de arriba a abajo, a veces cubriéndola con la palma mientras se movía. Zoro jadeó en silencio, refrenando sus impulsos, y aumentó la rapidez de su mano sobre la erección del otro. Tuvo que utilizar la mano restante para tapar la boca de Luffy, quien estaba aumentando el volumen al mismo ritmo que la mano de Zoro. 

El espadachín notó algo cálido caer sobre su vientre, escurriéndose después hacia la cama. Luffy se había tensado al momento de eyacular, paralizándose al completo. Su mano había quedado lánguida junto al paquete de Zoro y no tardó nada en caer profundamente dormido. Zoro soltó su polla con cuidado, metiéndola dentro de los bóxers del moreno mientras sentía palpitar rápidamente su propio corazón. Y su polla tras su propia ropa interior. Se inclinó levemente sobre la cama para mirar al resto de hamacas; todos mantenían una respiración tranquila. Faltaba una que conocía muy bien.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanji estaba recostado sobre los sillones, fumando mientras echaba breves vistazos al mar por la ventana. Se respiraba tranquilidad en esas horas de la noche. Y, aunque se notaba cansado, se sentía muy bien.

De repente notó una presencia acercándose por la cubierta del barco y frunció el ceño, mirando el reloj que había colgado de la pared. No podía ser Usopp, era demasiado temprano, además le costaba mucho levantarse y casi siempre había que darle un golpe para levantarlo de la cama. No, definitivamente no era el tirador: ese aura no le pertenecía. Más bien era de...

Zoro subió por las escaleras del nido de cuervo, casi corriendo. Había atravesado el Sunny de varias zancadas rápidas y no había tardado nada en escalar como un mono. Cuando apareció su cabeza por la escotilla se encontró a un Sanji completamente vestido, con su camisa azul y sus pantalones finos, relajado sobre los asientos. Sanji encarnó una ceja, agarrando el cigarro entre los labios y abriendo ligeramente la boca para hablar:

-Vaya, marimo, ¿es que te has olvidado de alg...?

Sólo tuvo tiempo de ver el cuerpo musculoso dirigirse hacia él únicamente en sus bóxers negros. Unos fieros labios buscaron a los suyos mientras las manos ajenas tiraban de su bragueta y la desabrochaban bruscamente. Sanji, buscando el aire cuando los labios le soltaron, no tuvo tiempo para replicar. Zoro le agarró, volteándole hasta ponerle de espaldas a él. Bajó sus pantalones negros y sus bóxers al unísono con una mano mientras con la otra hacía lo propio con su ropa interior. Y, sin previo avisto, le embistió hasta el fondo.

Sanji soltó un gemido, inclinándose contra la pared para sujetarse y recibir las embestidas. Su culo prácticamente seguía lubricado desde que follaran hacía unas horas y no le había dado tiempo a volver a su forma original, por lo que definitivamente no hacía falta preparación. Sin embargo, era toda una sorpresa volver a recibir a Zoro esta noche.

-¿Qué pasa... te has quedado... con ganas de más? -jadeó como pudo, con una sonrisilla, aunque pronto la cambió por más jadeos rápidos. Zoro le estaba follando salvajemente, con una fuerza bruta increíble. Sanji temblaba sabiendo que, si el peliverde no le estuviera sujetando, no podría haberse mantenido en pie. ¿Qué era lo que le había hecho volver a la cofa tan cachondo? Sanji suspiró a la vez que intentaba tragar saliva y recuperar el aliento. Ninguna de las noches que habían pasado juntos le había embestido de esa manera, suponía que por no hacerle daño. Saber que ahora iba a estar perfectamente preparado para una sesión salvaje sería lo que le hubiera incitado a ser tan rudo con él.

Aunque... a Sanji le encantaba.

Con esfuerzo, el rubio alzó una mano hacia atrás, tocando el pecho de Zoro mientras éste seguía embistiendo, hasta que consiguió atrapar un pezón y apretarlo entre sus dedos. Oyó al peliverde gemir con la boca abierta, fuera de control. De repente paró de embestir mientras sacaba rápidamente la polla del culo de Sanji y volteaba a éste una vez más. Cuando ambos estuvieron de frente, Zoro le cogió por la cadera y le apoyó contra la pared, levantando sus piernas para que Sanji le rodease la cintura con ellas. Con un leve movimiento dirigió otra vez su polla al interior del otro y empujó sus caderas hacia abajo, metiéndosela todo lo que pudo.

Sanji gritó, apretando las piernas alrededor del otro y sus uñas en la musculosa espalda. Zoro cogió de nuevo un ritmo de embestidas salvajes, empujándole a golpes contra la pared y haciéndole gemir sin parar. El propio espadachín soltaba jadeos del esfuerzo de mantener el otro cuerpo en el aire, pero seguía empujando con su pelvis mientras miraba fijamente las expresiones de la cara del rubio. 

-Así está mejor...- murmuró roncamente, acercando su boca al cuello del cocinero y mordiéndole hasta oír un quejido apagado. Sentía la polla de Sanji rozarse entre sus abdominales, dejando un rastro de lubricación allí donde tocaba. Soltó una mano de la cadera de Sanji y la dirigió hacia el hinchado pene del otro, masturbándolo sin compasión mientras continuaba embistiéndole. 

Sanji apretó su agarre en los hombros, sujetándose al otro hombre para facilitar que éste pudiera llevar las manos a otros quehaceres. Estaba viendo las estrellas gracias a aquel marimo ardiente. Con la mano de éste trabajando su polla y la polla dándole a su próstata, el rubio se corrió rápida y sonoramente, jadeando y boqueando tras el orgasmo con las incesantes sacudidas que seguía recibiendo del otro. Pero éste no aguantó mucho más y, gruñendo, se vació por segunda vez en la noche dentro del rubio, apretándose contra él y jadeando en su pecho.

Agotado, cogió a Sanji de nuevo y le dejó caer en los asientos. Inspirando, se apoyó él también un momento contra ellos. Luego, se recolocó la polla semi-erecta dentro de los calzoncillos y, sin mediar palabra, se dirigió de vuelta a la escotilla. Sanji le miró con media sonrisa:

-Pero ¿te vas a la cama de verdad, o vas a volver para follarme? -Le llegó un gruñido que bajaba las escaleras y se rió levemente, suspirando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sanji se deja, porque ese fogoso Zoro es pura adrenalina y le encanta. NO es violación ni mucho menos, sólo que el espadachín no iba a parar previamente para dar explicaciones. Si os fijáis, Sanji tampoco las ha pedido, así que...
> 
> ¿Comentarios? ^w^


	7. El aprendiz y el maestro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji tiene mucha seguridad en sí mismo para demostrarle a Zoro de lo que es capaz a estas alturas, y Zoro decide ponerle a prueba.
> 
> Zoro x Sanji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVISO yaoi explícito, masturbación.

A la mañana siguiente, Zoro se levantó más tarde de lo habitual y perdió el primer turno de la ducha. Se quedó en la hamaca junto a Luffy, ambos profundamente dormidos, mientras sus compañeros de habitación hacían coñas sobre la estampa tan romántica que ofrecían. Cuando el espadachín se despertó, Luffy ya no estaba a su lado. Con un gruñido de cansancio se levantó poco a poco y se encamino al baño tranquilamente, oyendo el jaleo procedente de la cocina mientras todos desayunaban. Se tomó una ducha relajante, el tiempo que duró lo que quedaba de agua caliente y, aún con la camiseta sin poner, se dirigió a la cocina.

Para cuando quiso hacer todo esto el desayuno había finalizado y todos habían abandonado la estancia, dejando a Sanji recogiendo solo. Al ver entrar al espadachín descamisado, echó una mirada nada disimulada a su torso mientras apilaba los platos en el fregadero. 

-Buenos días- dijo al recién llegado, caminando hacia una de las encimeras. Echó café en dos tazas y lo puso a calentar al microondas.

-Qué hay- fue la escueta respuesta de Zoro, bostezando aún. Dejó las katanas junto a la entrada y se dejó caer en un asiento. El cocinero había dejado un plato vacío en la mesa y, en ese momento, lo rodeaba de algunos otros con diferentes opciones para que desayunara el espadachín: huevos, tostadas, galletas... Se sentó enfrente de él, poniendo una taza delante de Zoro y tomando un sorbo de la otra. El espadachín bebió un trago de la suya y cogió una tostada, dándole un mordisco. Sanji sonrió tras su taza.

-Pensaba que hoy ya no te levantabas. ¿Tan baldado estás de las dos sesiones de anoche? -murmuró, lo suficientemente audible para que la conversación quedara entre ambos y no saliera por la puerta abierta.

-Piérdete -soltó Zoro, dando otro bocado a la tostada. Tragó, volviendo el ojo hacia el rubio:- Cuando quieras te demuestro toda la resistencia que puedo tener. Si es que tu culo es capaz de soportarlo.

-Mi culo está bien, gracias. 

-¿En serio? No es lo que dice tu cojera -comentó Zoro, como quien no quiere la cosa. Sanji maldijo para sí: así que se había dado cuenta, a pesar de que lo había intentado ocultar. Vaya zorro.

-Me pilló desprevenido que me la intentaras meter hasta los omóplatos -contestó el cocinero, pegando otro sorbo y dejando la taza sobre la mesa. No tenía nada grave, simplemente se la había metido con demasiada emoción y ahora le molestaba ligeramente. Esbozó una tenue sonrisa:- Aunque, si prefieres tener cuidado esta noche, podemos cambiar los roles...

Zoro sonrió con sarcasmo, negando con la cabeza.

-Sigues empeñado en eso, ¿eh, rubita?

-Yo también quiero ver la cara que pones cuando te alcanzan el punto G -dijo Sanji. Zoro rió, con mirada traviesa.

-Será si puedes- retó, levantándose de la mesa con suavidad. Sanji se levantó también, empezando a recoger la mesa y remangándose para comenzar a fregar. Encarnó una ceja:

-¿Eso es un desafío?

-Nop, es una prueba -sintió a Zoro pasar por detrás de él y agarrarle una nalga sin detenerse en su camino hacia la puerta. -No llegues tarde, o el profesor se enfadará.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoro sintió a Sanji subir por la escalera. Estaba acabando de hacer flexiones sobre uno de los bancos de pesas. Cuando terminó, jadeante, se sentó mientras se quitaba el sudor de la frente y el cuello con una toalla. Alargó la mano hasta el suelo hasta encontrar una botella de agua y bebió echándose el chorro a la boca abierta. Sanji apareció por la portezuela mientras un hilillo de agua se escurría por la comisura y comenzaba a gotear sobre su pecho, siempre desnudo durante el ejercicio.

-Vaya, todo un sex symbol -comentó Sanji con sorna mientras se acercaba. Estaba deseoso de volver a recorrer ese cuerpo con sus manos. Se sentó junto a él, en el banco, esperando a que acabara de beber. Éste cerró la botella y la volvió a dejar en el suelo.

Miró a Sanji fijamente, con una sonrisa juguetona. 

-Bien, ¿estás preparado? -preguntó, moviendo el cuello hacia los lados hasta que se oyeron sendos “crack” secos.

-Siempre lo estoy, ¿qué te has creído? -respondió el rubio, inclinándose hacia Zoro para besarle. Éste se echó hacia atrás, con tranquilidad, y le selló los labios usando su dedo índice. Su sonrisa no desapareció.

-Espera. Te dije que hoy te pondría a prueba.

-Ya. Y ¿de qué se trata, si puede saberse, marimo-sensei? -Sanji hizo explícito énfasis en las dos últimas palabras, formando una mueca burlona bajo el dedo de Zoro. Zoro no se inmutó ante el apelativo. Quitó el dedo de la boca de Sanji y giró el cuerpo para sentarse mirando hacia un lado; enfrente de él estaba el espacio abierto con suelo mullido que habían usado en la mayoría de sus sesiones. Lo señaló con la cabeza, mirando a Sanji mientras hablaba:

-Desnúdate.

Sanji sostuvo la mirada del tuerto durante unos segundos, intentando comprender lo que quería hacer. ¿Desnudarse? ¿Ahí, solo, delante de él? Chasqueó la lengua.

-¿Qué quieres, un stripteases? Eres un profesor de lo más pervertido.

-¿Qué pasa con ello? ¿Te da vergüenza? -Zoro amplió su sonrisa de lobo, sin ceder un ápice. Estaba disfrutando sobremanera. Sanji bufó, con los ojos en blanco.

-No digas gilipolleces -respondió, levantándose, y se sacó los zapatos antes de subirse al suave suelo. No le daba vergüenza, eso era ridículo cuando el hombre de pelo verde le había visto tantas veces desnudo. Pero era algo embarazoso tener que hacerlo delante de él sin la pasión del sexo entre ellos. Intentó tomárselo como el espadachín y disfrutar del momento.

Se desabotonó los tres botones de su chaleco negro y lo dejó caer por sus brazos hasta que llegó al suelo. Tirando del nudo de su corbata con una mano y con la otra aflojando el alfiler de la misma, acabó por sacársela de la cabeza en un gesto y soltarla sobre el chaleco. Vio cómo Zoro se acomodaba en su asiento con una sonrisa nada inocente en su rostro. En sus ojos bailoteaba un rastro de burla. Qué mamón. Sanji se concentró en mirar hacia los botones de su camisa y fue desabotonándolos uno a uno, despacio, levantando levemente su mirada hacia su espectador y entreabiendo, de forma totalmente premeditada, sus labios hacia él. Sonrió para sí al notar una breve palpitación en la ajustada entrepierna de Zoro, quien no hizo nada por disimularla. Sanji se abrió la camisa rosa, mostrando sus pectorales y sus abdominales y acariciándolos levemente para satisfacción de Zoro; después, se deshizo de la camisa y se empezó a acariciar la entrepierna sensualmente. Si el espadachin quería abochornarle, al menos se aseguraría de que al acabar de desnudarse se le tirara encima sin contemplaciones.

Sanji se desabotonó el botón del pantalón y caminó lentamente hasta que tuvo el paquete a la altura de la boca de Zoro. Éste se mordió un labio, sin dejar de sonreír, y le concedió su ayuda sólo para bajarle la bragueta: cogiendo la cremallera con los dientes, tiró despacio hacia abajo hasta dejar visible el bulto medio duro de Sanji. Éste tiró de sus pantalones hacia abajo, sacudiéndoselos de los tobillos hasta que cayeron al suelo. Comenzó a acariciarse la entrepierna justo en las narices de Zoro. Este soltó un jadeo, llevándose inconscientemente la mano a la suya. Sanji le cogió el brazo antes de que comenzara a tocarse y se lo puso a la espalda mientras con la otra seguía tocándose. Cuando vio que Zoro iba a acercar los labios a su erección soltó su brazo y se echó hacia atrás, volviendo a su punto de inicio. Zoro suspiró, tragando saliva, mientras el rubio acababa de quitarse los boxers y empuñaba su polla hacia él, acariciándola suavemente.

-Ya estoy desnudo. ¿Y ahora?

Zoro levantó el ojo de la polla desnuda de Sanji hasta sus ojos azules. Volvió a esbozar esa sonrisa de perro que tan jodidamente sexy le quedaba y tardó unos segundos en responder, sereno.

-Ahora, prepárate a ti mismo.

Sanji paró de masturbarse, encarnando una ceja hacia el peliverde, incrédulo.

-Estarás de coña... -soltó, mientras Zoro negaba con la cabeza lentamente y sin quitarle la vista de encima. El rubio puso una mueca malhumorada, sin creerse lo que le estaba diciendo. Zoro no tardó en explicarse:

-Dijiste que ya sabías perfectamente cómo hacerlo. Pues bien, muéstramelo y, si cuando acabes te falta un poco, te demostraré cuán importante es hacerse unos buenos dedos.- Metió la mano en un bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó un bote de lubricante, pasándoselo al vuelo. Ante la fría mirada de Sanji, quien se sentía engañado, el peliverde soltó una carcajada:- ¿No esperarías que yo fuera tu conejillo de indias?

El cocinero no estaba muy contento de cómo habían acabado las cosas. Se sentía humillado. Pero tenía su orgullo. Ante la atenta mirada de ojos verdes se sentó sobre sus rodillas en el suelo, dándole la espalda al del pelo verde. Untándose los dedos con la crema sintió un escalofrío al tacto frío. Poniendo el culo en pompa, tanteó con sus dedos hasta encontrar la entrada de su cuerpo y, soltando el aire, presionó con uno de ellos. La impresión le hizo jadear, aunque ya no era algo extraño para él sentir algo en su interior. Comenzó a moverlo en círculos, pegándose a las paredes y extendiendo el lubricante. Empezó a presionar con un segundo dedo la entrada mientras se llevaba la mano izquierda a la polla para acariciarla mientras tanto, soltando pequeños jadeos. Sus falanges resbalaban cómodamente dentro del orificio, abriéndose y cerrándose mientras movía la cadera para acompañarlos. Cuando entró el tercer dedo se irguió ligeramente, apretándolos cuanto pudo hacia su interior. Gimiendo, empezó un ritmo de embestidas hacia su culo, sacando los tres dedos y metiéndolos, moviéndolos hacia los lados y apretándolos. En una ocasión de excitación creciente, metió con fuerza los dedos y dio contra una protuberancia. Gritó, boqueando, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. Oyó la risita de Zoro a sus espaldas:

-Ahí tienes tu próstata -comentó, dedicándole una lasciva mirada.- Estoy sorprendido de que puedas estimulártela tú solo. Aunque igual tus dedos de pianista tienen algo que ver...-añadió, refiriéndose a la longitud de los dedos del cocinero.

Sanji le ignoró, recuperando la respiración, y probó a embestir de nuevo. Un gemido de placer inundó la estancia, seguido con uno involuntario del espadachín al presenciar la escena. El rubio, escuchándolo perfectamente, decidió cambiar de posición. Se dio la vuelta, poniéndose de cara a Zoro, y se tumbó para darle unas vistas en primera fila de su culo. Flexionó las piernas para poder meterse los dedos y los volvió a presionar hacia dentro, jadeando. Comenzó a masturbarse de nuevo mientras buscaba su punto G de manera salvaje, con ganas estimular ese punto tan sensible. Echaba miradas leves a Zoro, quien al poco acabó sacándose su ya durísima erección para masturbarse él también mirando a Sanji. En un momento Sanji empezó a gemir de nuevo y el espadachín pudo ver cómo aumentaba de forma rapidísima el ritmo al que se penetraba a sí mismo, dando sacudidas hasta que, sin aliento, apretó fuertemente los ojos mientras se corría vigorosamente sobre sus abdominales, resollando.

Zoro soltó su miembro y se acercó a Sanji gateando. Se inclinó y, con su lengua, lamió lentamente el semen desparramado por el abdomen de éste. Sanji, mientras tanto, jadeaba obteniendo oxígeno. Cuando el peliverde acabó, avanzó sobre el cuerpo del rubio y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su pecho, acercándole su polla a los labios. El cocinero le miró, encarnando una ceja. Zoro sonrió.

-¿Por qué no me la chupas?

Sanji soltó un bufido de incredulidad. ¿Le hacía tocarse a sí mismo hasta el punto de necesitar correrse porque no le dejaba follarle, y ahora venía pidiendo mimos?

-Porque no me sale de los huevos -espetó, con total sinceridad. Después puso una mueca, pensativo, y compuso una mirada elocuente:- A no ser, por supuesto, que me digas lo mucho que necesitas que te haga una mamada...

-Chúpamela... -solicitó Zoro de nuevo, con un deje de impaciencia en la voz. Sanji le ignoró, siguiendo con su monólogo:

-Claro que si no lo necesitas te puedes masturbar, como he tenido que hacer yo ahora mismo después de que me negaras metértela, y...

-¡CÓMEMELA, JODER!- exclamó Zoro, mirándole con enfado. Se había refrenado intensamente de tocarle mientras le había prepararse, sólo por darle una lección, y Zoro Roronoa no era un hombre al que le gustase aguantarse sin hacer algo que quería. Y, definitivamente, deseaba que el rubio se la chupase en ese mismo momento. Ya. Ahora, joder.

-Bueno, consideraré ésa una petición formal -sonrió el rubio, divertido de ver cómo el espadachín sentía esa tremenda necesidad de su boca.- Pero apártate primero, que en esta posición no estoy cómodo.

Zoro se levantó al instante y se alejó unos pasos para recostarse en su asiento-sorpresa, abriendo las piernas y dejando a merced de la mirada de Sanji su erección. Éste le siguió y se arrodilló entre las piernas depiladas. Sujetó el miembro con una mano, acariciando sus huevos con la otra, y lamió la punta con su lengua. Zoro chasqueó la lengua, impaciente, y comenzó a gemir rocamente cuando Sanji se metió su polla, tramo a tramo, succionándola. 

El peliverde jadeó a bocanadas, sintiendo la boca del cocinero a su alrededor. Dios, ¿pero qué leches estaba haciendo? Joder, se sentía genial... Cuando estuviera de mejor humor, tenía que preguntárselo. Si podía aprender hacer esas maravillas con la lengua...

Zoro cortó sus pensamientos y pegó un profundo gemido, sorprendiéndose hasta a él mismo. Miró a Sanji con el ojo entreabierto, intentando no sucumbir ante las oleadas de placer que llegaban desde su polla; el rubio le estaba mirando, con una sonrisa en los ojos y otra en la boca si no fuera porque gesticulaba para succionársela a la perfección. Comenzó a hacer... lo-que-fuera con la boca y su lengua, desajustando por completo los sentidos de Zoro y transportándole a las nubes. Los roncos gemidos que pegaba animaban a Sanji a continuar haciéndolo. Sabía perfectamente cómo estaba usando su boca, lo que no sabía era que iba a tener ese efecto sobre una polla. En fin, de algo se habrían ganado la fama los franceses.

No había acabado cuando Zoro le apartó bruscamente, empujándole hacia atrás. En cuestión de un segundo le tenía encima de él, alzándole de las caderas y penetrándole hasta el fondo. Dio sólo un par de sacudidas antes de correrse, temblando sobre el rubio. Sanji se evaluó durante unos segundos, pensando en que le había penetrado de forma bruta y él no había sentido el mínimo dolor, además que su polla se había deslizado limpiamente por su interior. Se permitió una sonrisa, sujetando a medias el marcado cuerpo que tenía encima, del que enseguida obtuvo una respuesta:

-Buen trabajo, aprendiz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maldito Zoro, lo tocanarices que es (y la razón que tiene, en realidad xD).Lo que tiene que aguantar Sanji...
> 
> ¿Comentarios? ¿Gritos? : D


	8. Lucha de poder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy despierta en medio de la noche y, al ver que Zoro no ha vuelto aún a la cama, decide ir a hacerle compañía al nido de cuervo.
> 
> Zoro x Sanji, Zoro x Luffy x Sanji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Capítulo final!
> 
> AVISO trío yaoi, yaoi explícito.

Luffy se despertó, desorientado durante unos momentos. Se encontraba en la cama de Zoro, extendido en diagonal y con una pierna colgando por fuera de la hamaca. No sabía qué hora era, pero su compañero aún no había vuelto de su guardia. Y, echando un vistazo al resto de las hamacas de la habitación, pudo ver que Sanji tampoco estaba. Echó cálculos: si Zoro no estaba, es que no había acabado su turno de guardia, y si Sanji no estaba, era que aún se encontraba recogiendo la cocina y organizando la alacena. No habrían pasado, por tanto, más que unas pocas horas desde que todos se fueron a dormir. Entonces, a Luffy se le ocurrió una magnífica idea: iría a visitar a Zoro y le acompañaría durante su guardia y, luego, volverían ambos a la cama. Era perfecto.

Sonrió, aguantando su risa, y bajó suavemente por la escalera. Cubierto sólo con sus boxers rojos, abrió la puerta de la habitación de los chicos y se encaminó al nido de cuervo.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luchaban con los labios, entre fuertes jadeos, dando vueltas por la estancia. Se buscaban los puntos débiles con la lengua, atacando como serpientes cuando el contrario bajaba la guardia e intentando mantenerse alerta contra las intrusiones del otro. Era un juego salvaje, divertido y muy excitante. A horcajadas sobre Zoro, ambos desnudos, Sanji apretó sus musculosas piernas impidiendo que el espadachín pudiera levantar los brazos. Sentía la polla de Zoro palpitando, posada contra sus glúteos y lubricando por todo este juego. El peliverde mostraba una sonrisa fiera, desafiante, como si no estuviera preocupado por la situación. Sanji se inclinó, sin perder fuerza en el agarre de su compañero, hasta que sus labios distaron escasos centímetros de los otros, entreabiertos.

-¿Vas a dejarme que hoy te folle...? -susurró, sacando la lengua para lamer los labios de enfrente pero cambiando de opinión en el último segundo. Zoro jadeó.

-Nh... pues... -el peliverde torció el gesto. Un brillo peligroso apareció en sus ojos.- Vas a tener que ganártelo.

Se irguió sobre sus abdominales mientras Sanji apretaba las piernas y empujaba su pecho con los brazos, intentando mantener su posición. A la vez, Zoro aprovechó para deslizar una mano bajo Sanji y, a tientas, buscó su culo. Cuando encontró el agujero lo penetró con dos dedos y embistió rápidamente contra la próstata del rubio. Éste gimió, debilitándose durante el tiempo suficiente para que Zoro agarrase firmemente sus muñecas con una sola mano y consiguiese sentarse con el otro aún a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Sus erecciones se rozaron, arrancándoles suaves gemidos, mientras el peliverde se acercaba a un pezón y comenzaba a morderlo y chuparlo. Sanji jadeó, revolviéndose y tirando del agarre. Zoro levantó la vista hacia el, sin dejar de morderle.

-¿Qué decías que me ibas a hacer... eh...?- murmuró contra la piel del otro, acariciando con su mano libre la espalda del rubio. Llegó hasta sus nalgas y comenzó a sobarlas, agarrándolas sin descanso. Después, bajó un poco más hasta encontrar de nuevo el agujero de Sanji y volvió a meter dos dedos, penetrándolo y agrandándolo.

-...E-eres... ahh... in-nsoportaaaaah....- Recostó a Sanji contra el suelo mientras éste se retorcía de placer entre sus manos. Dirigiendo ahora con su mano su erección hacia el agujero del rubio, metió la punta levemente antes de colocar la mano sobra la cadera de Sanji.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no la quieres dentro de ti? -preguntó Zoro, dejando que su cálido aliento se posase sobre la piel del cuello del cocinero;se le puso la piel de gallina. Sin dejar de gemir el propio rubio comenzó a moverse, succionando la polla hacia sí e introduciéndola según se acercaba al cuerpo del otro. Zoro le acompañó con gruñidos suaves, empujando levemente la cadera de Sanji hacia abajo y, cuando estuvo metida del todo, comenzó a embestir sobre el placentero punto G de éste.

Profundizando todo lo que podía en el rubio, Zoro necesitaba apretarse más contra ese cuerpo, a la vez que volver a sentir la deliciosa sensación de la polla del otro siendo aplastada entre sus dos abdómenes. Soltó las muñecas de su prisionero sólo para sujetar una con cada mano y extenderlas sobre la cabeza de Sanji, contra el suelo. El torso del cocinero se acercó enseguida al otro, deseándolo también, y sus piernas se enrollaron en la cintura del peliverde con fuerza. Cuando Zoro bajó la cabeza para lamer sus clavículas, Sanji aprovechó para atrapar su oreja izquierda. De la boca del espadachín salió un sonoro gemido, inclinando la cabeza para evitar el agarre. Sanji aumentó la fuerza del mordisco para que no escapara, mientras con su lengua iba recorriendo los pendientes dorados y el sensible lóbulo del otro. La respuesta no tuvo que esperar mucho: Zoro, invadido por el deseo, aumentó la velocidad de las embestidas a un increíble ritmo dentro de Sanji, quien resollaba por la nariz intentando no soltar la oreja.

-¡Joder...C-cocinero...!- Y, con un grito, Zoro se corrió maldiciendo al rubio en su fuero interno.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luffy escalaba la escalera de la cofa con la facilidad de un mono. Desde la cubierta había sentido las auras de Zoro y Sanji allí arriba, ambas aumentadas y tremendamente poderosas. Seguramente estuvieran peleando, como siempre. La escotilla estaba abierta. Luffy, silencioso de manera involuntaria, subió los últimos peldaños y se quedó de pie, en dirección a los gemidos. Provenían de la zona de máquinas, y por un segundo el inocente capitán pensó que ambos estarían haciendo una competición de las suyas... Pero no fue así.

Encontró a los dos hombres desnudos, luchando en una pelea de dominancia en la cual Zoro mantenía sujetos los brazos de Sanji sobre la cabeza de éste mientras le penetraba. El otro, lejos de mostrar su disgusto, se afanaba en morder la oreja de Zoro como si fuera un bote salvavidas. Y parecía que había dado resultado, puesto que poco después Zoro gritó y dejó de embestir, cayendo con todo su peso sobre el cuerpo del rubio.

Fue en esos segundos de descanso cuando por fin dejaron de ignorar -aunque involuntariamente- el aura que poco a poco se había estado acercando a ellos. Levantaron la cabeza, sintiendo su presencia junto la escotilla. Ahí estaba Luffy, en shock, como tratando de comprender lo que estaba pasando allí. Su cara era de desconcierto total. Ambos se quedaron paralizados, sin saber qué decir, Zoro aún dentro de Sanji.

-Z...Zoro...Sanji...

Ciertamente no era una situación fácil de explicar y más cuando se pasaban todo el día peleando. Su relación física había estado provocada por factores diferentes entre ellos, y no se arrepentían. Pero de ahí a tener que explicarlo a un tercero...

Ambos hombres boquearon, sin poder articular palabra. El joven seguía de pie, delante de ellos, con los labios fruncidos en una expresión indescifrable. Entonces habló, en un hilo de voz:

-Yo... ¿puedo unirme?

El silencio se adueñó de la estancia durante unos segundos. Habían cambiado los roles y ahora les tocaba a los dos hombres desnudos quedarse en shock. ¿Su capitán... Luffy... ése chico tan ingenuo... les acababa de proponer... sexo? El chico se estaba acercando poco a poco, sin determinación pero tampoco con intención de ser rechazado. Más de cerca, tanto el espadachín como el cocinero pudieron comprobar que, bajo los bóxers rojos del moreno, se marcaba una pronunciada erección. Sanji rodó los ojos hacia Zoro y éste hizo lo propio, ambos desconcertados. Sanji se sacó despacio la polla del peliverde, ya flácida, y se incorporó levemente.

-Puedo dejaros solos...-comentó. Si Luffy estaba dispuesto a follar, tenía la necesidad de dejar que ambos resolvieran sus problemas, ya que Zoro había empezado todo esto por su culpa.

-¡No, no! -se quejó rápidamente Luffy, mirando a su segundo al mando.- Zoro, no le dejes irse. Yo quiero con los dos.- Sanji cerró la boca, sorprendido, y después giró la cabeza hacia el susodicho. Éste no levantaba la vista del recién llegado, concentrado en sus propios pensamientos. Tras unos segundos, asintió levemente y sonrió en una mueca, sentándose también en el suelo. Le hizo un gesto a Luffy y éste, devolviéndole la sonrisa, cruzó la distancia que los separaba. 

El espadachín le recibió en sus brazos, sosteniéndole mientras se sentaba en su regazo y besándole una vez lo tuvo junto a él. Luffy respondió al beso, uno largo, húmedo y nada inocente, mientras se aferraba al cuello del peliverde. De los besos empezaron las caricias, explorándose el cuerpo entre ellos y jugando con sus bocas. Entre jadeos, Zoro cortó el beso, levantando ligeramente la mirada. Sanji seguía a poca distancia de él, incómodo y sin saber dónde mirar. Su erección se mantenía firme y daba pequeñas sacudidas con la excitación de ver a los otros dos hombres. Zoro sonrió burlonamente, como dándole la razón, y tomó a Luffy de nuevo en sus brazos; apoyó su espalda sobre su propio pecho y le separó las piernas para acomodarle sobre él. Deslizando sus manos por los costados del moreno hasta sus bóxers, metió ligeramente los pulgares en ellos antes de dirigirse al rubio:

-Creo que Luffy estará encantado si se la chupas como me la has chupado en otra ocasión -ofreció, con mirada lobuna. Sanji levantó la mirada hacia ellos, indeciso. Su experiencia con hombres se basaba en lo poco que llevaba haciéndolo con Zoro. No sabía si estaba preparado para una experiencia de trío...

Echó un vistazo hacia el capitán. Se le veía cómodo sobre Zoro, recibiendo su atención. Pero, una vez éste le encaró hacia Sanji, fijó su mirada en él. Al verle dubitativo, soltó una suave risa y, tirando de sus propios bóxers, se los bajó hasta la mitad de los muslos liberando su erección.

-Vamos, Sanji. ¡Será divertido!

Zoro, como quien se encuentra a un viejo amigo, llevó una de sus manos a la liberada polla de Luffy y la comenzó a acariciar suavemente, provocando que Luffy comenzara a gemir sin pudor. Con movimientos delicados, Zoro dirigió su ojo sensualmente hacia Sanji, invitándole a participar. Éste acabó decidiéndose y se acercó, tirando de los bóxers rojos hasta sacarlos de las piernas del moreno y quedándose así los tres completamente desnudos. Se inclinó hacia la entrepierna de su capitán, acomodándose entre los dos pares de piernas enfrente de él, y agarró el pene que le tendía la mano del espadachín. A su ritmo pausado, incitando el deseo, comenzó a meterse la polla en la boca, chupándola como sólo él sabía. A su vez, Zoro atrapó los pezones de Luffy desde su espalda y los apretó, buscando también con la lengua el sabor de su cuello.

El moreno, atrapado entre los cuerpos de sus dos mejores hombres, gemía y se retorcía de placer, dando pequeñas sacudidas. Las manos de Zoro en sus pezones le estaban volviendo loco, y ¿qué era eso que estaba haciendo Sanji con la boca? Se sentía genial.

Al mismo tiempo, tanto el rubio como el peliverde no sentían indiferencia ante los quejidos placenteros del otro; la polla de Zoro se estaba volviendo a hinchar y Sanji cada vez estaba más necesitado de correrse. Mientras éste seguía metiéndose la polla en la boca, Zoro habló de nuevo:

-Cocinero, ya que estás, ¿por qué no le muestras también tus habilidades recién adquiridas?

Sanji le miró, con el ceño fruncido y cara interrogatoria. Zoro le respondió asintiendo, satisfecho. ¿Estaba seguro? No es que a Sanji no le dieran ganar de follarse a Luffy en ese momento... pero no era “suyo”, y creía que a Zoro le apetecería prepararle él por primera vez... Pero éste insistió, con gestos, nada preocupado por dicha acción. Sanji se encogió de hombros; si lo hacían bien y lograban que le gustase, en el futuro habría más ocasiones para ello.

Se acomodó de nuevo para usar la técnica que había utilizado Zoro en su primer encuentro con él. El bote de lubricante se encontraba cerca de ellos, abierto y olvidado. Sanji se untó los dedos y, con suavidad, metió uno de ellos dentro del culo de Luffy después de que Zoro le separase las nalgas. Los músculos del moreno se cerraron en torno al largo dedo de Sanji, quejándose en pequeños gemidos. Zoro volvió a agarrar sus pezones, acariciándole, mientras no perdía de vista la mano de Sanji. Éste esperó unos momentos a que Luffy se tranquilizase y comenzó a describir círculos con el dedo metido. Curiosamente, sentía que el cuerpo del capitán estaba reaccionando de manera diferente al suyo cuando se auto-preparó; debía relajarse, al igual que hizo él ante la penetración de dedos extraños en su culo, pero las paredes eran más elásticas y se iban ajustando perfectamente a sus movimientos. Eso facilitó la segunda entrada, separando los dedos en su interior. Sanji aplicaba su “técnica especial de la lengua” al mismo tiempo que introducía los dedos; así el moreno no tenía tiempo de quejarse del dolor por tener un gemido de placer entre los labios.

El tercer dedo entró con la misma facilidad, aunque Sanji dudó. Los tres dedos estaban metidos completamente en el culo de Luffy y, aunque había comenzado a jugar a embestirle despacio, el agujero no iba cediendo sino que se ajustaba perfectamente, rodeándolos. Ni siquiera los placenteros golpes contra su próstata hacían que se dilatase más. Probó a meter el dedo meñique con ellos, girando la muñeca, mientras alargaba la lengua por los testículos del joven. El cuarto dedo entró sin dificultad, y los músculos del culo se ajustaron una vez más a ellos, sin dilatarse. 

Sanji levantó la mirada hacia Zoro, sin parar de chupar ni embestir con su mano. El peliverde, atento aún a la mano de Sanji, se encogió de hombros. Debía ser cosa de la Fruta de Luffy. En realidad, eso facilitaba las cosas ya que lo harían con la mayor delicadeza posible y, aparte, el cuerpo de goma evitaría que Luffy pudiera sufrir algún daño. Con esto en mente, Sanji sacó los dedos y la polla de su boca, irguiéndose. Por otra parte, no había conseguido que Luffy se corriera con su habilidad lingual; igual debía esforzarse más con él.

Dejó que Zoro volviese a encargarse de colocar el cuerpo de Luffy mientras él cubría de lubricante su polla. El peliverde, acariciando el cuerpo del menor, le cogió por las piernas y le levantó sin dificultad, abriéndoselas para Sanji. Éste se colocó, posicionando su pene en la abertura de Luffy y, tras colocar las manos en las caderas del mismo, comenzó a empujar suavemente.

Luffy gritó, boqueando, retorciéndose sobre Zoro y buscando aliento. Ambos hombres tenían su parte inferior sujetada firmemente, así que no podía hacer nada para moverse. Al ver su cara de dolor, Sanji se inclinó levemente y atrapó su boca, besándole cálidamente mientras seguía emujando progresivamente. Luffy seguía soltando gemidos en su boca, respirando entrecortadamente, mientras Zoro paseaba sus labios por los hombros del moreno cariñosamente. Cuando estuvo completamente metida el rubio paró, dejando que el joven se habituase a su envergadura. Zoro soltó las piernas, dejando a Sanji a cargo de sujetar a Luffy, y buscó la polla de su capitán para comenzar a masturbarle despacio. 

Atento a las caricias sobre su polla, Luffy se relajó y se acomodó más rápidamente, por lo que Sanji tardó poco en comenzar a embestir. El cuerpo de Luffy era terriblemente cálido y placentero; el rubio no sabía cuánto duraría sin correrse. Por ello sus embestidas eran suaves, sin prisas, alguna que otra rápida para golpear el punto G del moreno y volver a su ritmo pausado y profundo. Luffy había enrollado las piernas en la cintura del cocinero y se colgaba con los brazos de su cuello, acariciándole levemente el pelo mientras gemía. Sobre el hombro de Luffy, Sanji pudo comprobar que Zoro se había separado un poco del moreno, aún ocupado en la erección de éste, mientras que con la otra mano se había comenzado a masturbar salvajemente a sí mismo. Su ojo se cruzó con los de Sanji, sin importarle que de su boca entreabierta bajara un fino hilo de saliva entre jadeos. 

El rubio se mordió inconscientemente el labio, saboreando la imagen del espadachín mientras continuaba embistiendo a Luffy. Componiendo una sonrisa traviesa, bajó la mano hasta la polla del moreno y sustituyó la mano de Zoro sobre ella. Zoro le echó una mirada entre molesta y desconcertada, la cual aumentó cuando Sanji se recostó hacia el suelo llevándose con él a Luffy. Tumbado con la espalda ligeramente inclinada, Sanji acomodó a Luffy instándole a ponerse a cuatro patas, sin dejar de embestirle. Éste se dejó guiar, apoyándose sobre sus miembros; una vez estuvo colocado, Sanji buscó la mirada de Zoro de nuevo y, soltando la polla de Luffy, acarició a dos manos las nalgas de éste antes de abrirlas suavemente para Zoro.

El espadachín levantó una ceja hacia él. Pero, tras unos segundos, cogió el bote de lubricante y comenzó a cubrirse su polla ante la sonrisa provocadora de Sanji. ¿Quién podría resistirse?

Se situó detrás de Luffy, metiendo primero dos de sus dedos para extender la piel de su culo y abrirla; después, con cuidado, presionó con la punta por el agujero ya penetrado.

-¡Ah...! ¡Z-zoro, espe... espera... ah... ah...!

La cadera de Luffy se alzó, poniendo instintivamente el culo en pompa para recibir la polla del otro. Gritó al sentir el glande de Zoro entrar, con dificultad pero sin complicación. Ahora era Sanji quien tenía atrapados sus pezones, sin embestirle desde que Zoro se situó detrás de Luffy; esperaba que no hubiese sido mala idea metérsela los dos a la vez, aunque con la maleabilidad del cuerpo de goma no parecía que existiese la posibilidad de acabar rompiéndole por la mitad...

El lubricante ayudaba a que la polla de Zoro fuera deslizándose despacio dentro de Luffy, rozando todo el camino con la de Sanji. Cuando entró por completo paró, apoyándose sobre la cadera del moreno jadeando pesadamente.

-¿Estás bien, Luffy? -preguntó, entre bocanadas. El joven temblaba entre los dos cuerpos, retorciéndose y gimiendo. Cuando consiguió recuperar el aliento, tragó saliva, asintiendo brevemente. Sanji también estaba pendiente de su capitán, escudriñando cada microgesto de su cara.

-¿Quieres que nos movamos? -Preguntó con suavidad el rubio, levantando la cabeza de Luffy por la barbilla. Si cualquier mínima mueca significaba un “no” no lo harían, fueran cuales fuesen las palabras que salieran de su boca. Luffy tenía apretados los dientes del esfuerzo y algunas gotas de sudor resbalaban desde su frente. Sus ojos negros se clavaron en los de Sanji, lamiéndose con dificultad los labios resecos.

-Claro- dijo roncamente.

Zoro esperó a que Sanji le diese el visto bueno para empezar. Éste asintió, acariciando la cara de Luffy y limpiándole el sudor con la mano. Su otra mano se enlazó con la de Zoro en la cadera de Luffy y, siguiendo un ritmo, comenzaron a moverse a la vez. Sus pollas apretaron al mismo tiempo la próstata de Luffy y éste volvió a gritar, arqueando la espalda. Su polla palpitaba sobre los abdominales de Sanji. Aumentaron progresivamente la velocidad, mano a mano. Sanji miró a Zoro, jadeando y apretando los labios entre sí:

-No creo poder aguantar mucho más... -susurró, acabando la frase con un gemido. Zoro asintió soltando un gruñido y aumentó la velocidad mientras alargaba la mano buscando la polla del moreno. Sanji apretó de nuevo los sensibles pezones de Luffy y se inclinó una vez más para lamerle el cuello. En su camino se cruzó la cabeza del peliverde, quien masturbaba con vigor a Luffy sin perder el ritmo de sus caderas.

-Cocinero... chupa... ah... chúpame la oreja otra vez...-pidió, con urgencia, mostrándole la oreja con los pendientes. Sanji la atrapó, succionándola con ganas mientras aceleraba el ritmo para unirse al del espadachín. Zoro gimió al contacto, embistiendo ferozmente el culo de Luffy mientras llevaba la polla de éste a un ritmo más desenfrenado. Sanji, sintiendo el salvaje ritmo de Zoro sobre su polla también, se corrió el primero con un sonoro gemido, apretándose fuertemente contra Luffy y llevando su miembro hasta el fondo de éste, rozando su próstata por última vez. Tras el grito que soltó Luffy, Zoro gruñó de placer mientras inundaba también su interior . Usando la adrenalina de la eyaculación, el peliverde embistió la polla de Luffy unas cuantas fuertes veces más hasta que Luffy gimió largamente, corriéndose al fin sobre el jadeante Sanji.

Una vez alcanzaron todos el clímax, Zoro sujetó a Luffy para que no cayera sobre Sanji mientras éste salía del cuerpo del moreno y permitía que los otros girasen para tumbarse en el suelo de lado. Luffy jadeaba lenta y profundamente pero, poco a poco, sus gemidos fueron transformándose en una pesada respiración. Se durmió segundos después de tocar el suelo.

Zoro seguía dentro de su capitán, recuperando el aliento mientras mantenía al moreno descansando contra su cuerpo. Miró su cara; tenía una expresión incluso más placentera que la vez que le había masturbado de frente. Metió los dedos entre el pelo del flequillo moreno y lo levantó, despegando el cabello de la sudorosa frente del joven. Levantó el ojo hacia el rubio, que le miraba con la cabeza apoyada en una mano.

-¿Esperabas que fuera así?- Zoro negó con la cabeza. Siempre había pensado que su primer encuentro con Luffy sería más tierno, previendo su virginidad, más... íntimo. Pero el trío había sido de todo menos inocente. Se encogió levemente de hombros. Luffy era ese tipo de hombre, al fin y al cabo, de esos que no se dejan intimidar en cualquier situación y de los que buscan ir a la aventura... incluyendo las sexuales.

Previo acuerdo, Zoro y Sanji dejaron a Luffy recostado sobre el suelo mientras limpiaban los restos de semen, lubricante y sudor de la sala. Después, Sanji bajó de la cofa y le hizo una señal de que no había nadie, para que Zoro bajara con el capitán en brazos. En el baño, se lavaron rápidamente y se encargaron de vestir después a Luffy con sus bóxers. 

Se despidieron en la cubierta, mientras Sanji tomaba las escaleras hacia la cofa y Zoro abría la escotilla que llevaba al dormitorio de los chicos.

-No te lo vuelvas a follar mientras duerme -soltó Sanji, con una sonrisa burlona. Zoro le miró, malhumorado ante el comentario. Ni que fuera un violador.

-Cállate o serás tú a quien me folle de nuevo -espetó, recolocándose a Luffy para bajar cargando con él. El rubio continuó subiendo las escaleras con una sonrisa calmada.

-Pues, si te decides, ya sabes dónde estoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y esto es todo! ¿Os ha gustado? Si me da el venazo es posible que escriba otro fic y lo publique. Éste en principio iba a ser un oneshot y aquí me tenéis... pero bueno, me ha encantado y espero que lo hayáis disfrutado ^_^
> 
> ¡Espero vuestros comentarios!

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Comentad todo lo que queráis! También se aceptan críticas constructivas ^_^


End file.
